Haven't thought of a name yet sorry
by rottenapples801
Summary: Hitsugaya starts to go crazy and lose control over himself when he gets a disease from a blood exchange with a new species of hollow but it strengthens the bonds of Hina & Hitsu. Chap 1 is in WRONG order. I think...first fan fic... MUM! Don't read this!..
1. Chapter 2

"Gomene! Hitsugaya-kun! It took a while to find the cups!" Hinamori chimed as she held the tray of tea and walked towards Hitsugaya, who was sitting on the grass. Staring at the moon. The moonlight reflected on his hair and made it look silver instead of its usual white.

Hitsugaya turned around and smirked.

"The moon really is beautiful," he remarked as they both sat on the grass and stared at it. It was like a great big spotlight, shining on a black carpet, with stars scattered across it.

_CCccrrrRRREEeeeeaaaAAAAAaakkkKKKKkkkkk…… SWISH!!!!!!!!!!!_

Hitsugaya and Hinamori both turned around.

"It's not my imagination this time, it's really there," said Hitsugaya.

"What is? What is it? Tell m-"

"SH!" Hitsugaya pressed Hinamori's lips together with his fingers while his right hand reached for his zanpakuto. He released Hinamori's lips and creeped soundlessly towards her room.

There was something there. He was sure of it this time. He stepped into Hinamori's room and pulled his zanpakuto out of its sheath. He slowly gathered and released his reiatsu to make the room colder. The temperature was going down. By at least five degrees Celsius at a time. Frost started to form on the surface of Hinamori's walls.

"Hurry up and come out!" murmured Hitsugaya under his breath.

_CCccrrrRRREEeeeeaaaAAAAAaakkkKKKKkkkkk……_

A splinter of wood fell into his hair from above.

Hitsugaya quickly looked up to find a wolf-like creature with black fur and red eyes was clinging onto the ceiling, using its claws like hooks. It roared at him at full volume. Toushiro blocked his nose as the hollow's foul breath blew his hair back.

"It smells of blood!" he whispered to himself as he swiped at the hollow with his zanpakuto. It hit the hollow on its back but only gave off a few sparks like when you scrape metal together.

"What? Impossible!"

The hollow swished its tail at him which hit Hitsugaya's zanpakuto and made him fall back. He quickly regained his balance and used his flash steps to run around the hollow like he was 'surrounding' him. The hollow did nothing and sat in the middle of Hinamori's room as if Hitsugaya was just a fly.

"Is that even a hollow?" thought Hitsugaya as he used flash steps once again to appear behind the hollow and raised his zanpakuto to use his Hyourinmaru.

"SOUTEN NI ZASE! HYOURIN-" Hitsugaya was cut short when the hollow disappeared in a flash and appeared behind him.

"Flash steps?" Hinamori stood in shock, not knowing what to do as she watched Toushiro turn around in shock.

Hitsugaya turned around and struck his sword against the hollow but as expected, had no effect.

The room was almost below minus ten degrees. Frost was clinging onto Hitsugaya's hair. The hollow howled at a very high pitch and before he knew it, both Hinamori and Hitsugaya couldn't move.

"Damn, HINAMORI!"

"I'm fine Toushiro! Worry about yourself!"

"Is this a binding spell?"

"Yes, but I can't break it. It's too strong!"

"Impossible," Hitsugaya growled. He quickly looked around. The hollow wasn't there. He looked above, not there. He turned his head, not there either. There was only one place left. Below.

Toushiro looked down to notice a hole in the floor right next to him.

"Shit!"

He could hear the ruffling of the hollow, echoing beneath him.

_**CRASH!**_

There was a loud crash from behind Hitsugaya as the hollow jumped through the hard wooden floor and knocked Hitsugaya to the ground.

"Hitsugaya-kun!"

Hitsugaya strained to move his body but it felt like his body was coated in an inch-thick layer of steel. He quickly rolled over and tried to raise his reiatsu. The room was freezing… getting closer for absolute zero degrees…

Hitsugaya finally felt the strain on his body disappear. He could move again! Just as he raised his zanpakuto, he felt something bite him on the back of his neck. He froze in shock as the hollow's teeth sank in deeper. He could feel his own blood being sucked out and trickling down his neck.

Hinamori gasped at the sight of the white haired captain having his blood sucked out. She could hear the soft lapping sounds of the hollow's tongue drinking Hitsugaya's blood like tea.

Then before her eyes, the monster stopped drinking and bit the bottom of its paw. Just enough for blood to slowly drip out of it. It then laid its paw on top of Hitsugaya's blood wound and waited… for about five seconds before taking its paw off and licking Hitsugaya's neck clean.

It looked at Hinamori and then at the moon and let out a long lonely but filled-with-pride howl and Hinamori was instantly released. Without thought, she ran over to Hitsugaya's side and rolled him over.

There was no expression in his dull eyes.

"I feel so stupid. I couldn't even demolish a hollow," Hitsugaya sighed.

"NO! This one was different! It had shinigami abilities! Hitsugaya-kun" yelled Hinamori.

"It's Captain Hitsugaya not Hitsuga-" Hitsugaya's objection to the way Hinamori addressed him was distracted by a gush of blood, rushing out of his mouth. The crimson red blood soaked Hitsugaya's captain robe and he lay still… not dead though… just unconscious…

"Hitsugaya-kun? Hitsugaya-kun? WAKE UP!" screamed Hinamori as she violently shook him. She got the injured captain and put him on her bed in her room and went looking for help from the 4th squad.


	2. Chapter 3

_**Hi everyone! Thanks for reviewing and putting up with my story so far. I'm trying my best to come up with something good for my first fanfic. Enjoy!**_

Hinamori zoomed past buildings towards the 4th Squad relief unit.

"I need to hurry! I never heard of blood exchange with a hollow though," Hinamori frantically thought as she strained to increase the speed of her flash steps. She could sense Captain Unohana's reiatsu just around two hundred metres away.

"Was that even a hollow? No mask, shinigami abilities, blood exchange… none of it makes sense! If I don't hurry, anything could happen to Hitsugaya-kun!"

Before, she knew it, Hinamori was screaming what just happened in the short version like a lunatic in the 4th Squad hallways in Lieutenant Isane's face. Isane just stared at Hinamori in shock and ran to get Captain Unohana.

"I'll get the relief unit and head over there straight away," Captain Unohana said in her usual calm voice but it wasn't enough to calm Hinamori down just after what happened.

"PLEASE! SAVE HIM!" Hinamori burst into tears and followed Captain Unohana through the 4th squad halls when Isane put her hand on her shoulder.

"Hinamori, you shouldn't go," she advised, trying not to cause any misunderstanding or arguments. Hinamori stared at her in shock.

"Not go? I can't just stay here and do nothing! He could be dying!" Hinamori objected, tears streaming out of her eyes.

"That's why we need you to stay so that the relief unit can concentrate on their work."

"NO! He nearly died to protect me!"

"It'll probably be best if you stay be-"

"I'M GOING!"

A door behind Isane slid open and Rangiku marched in.

"Where's Hitsugaya-taichou? Is he okay?" she inquired. Hinamori bit her lip and started to tremble with anxiousness. She could feel Captain Unohana's reiatsu getting further and further away. She was on the way. No use to go now.

"Isane-san, do you think that Hitsugaya-kun will survive?"

Isane smiled and hugged Hinamori,

"Of course, we'll put everything into saving him."

_**THE NEXT MORNING**___

Hinamori was asleep on one of the couches when she felt Matsumoto shaking her awake.

"Rangiku-san? What is it?" yawned Hinamori, having forgotten the incident that occurred with Toushiro an hour earlier.

"Hitsugaya-taichou's arrived and okay. He's in the 6th room down the hallway."

Hinamori's eyes widened as memories of the incident returned in a flash. The blood exchange… Hitsugaya's suffering…

Hinamori quickly dashed out of the room and ran towards the room that Hitsugaya was in.

She could see Hitsugaya lying in bed, unconscious. Was he in a coma or just asleep? Either way, Hinamori was relieved to see his chest rising up and down. Tears started to swell up in her eyes as she walked into the room and sat herself on the side of Hitsugaya's bed.

"Ano, Hitsugaya-kun? I'm not sure if you could hear me but I might as well talk to you anyway…" Hinamori stopped and thought of something to say. He wasn't conscious, it couldn't be bad to tell him anything she wanted. He'd "listen" to her.

"Gomene, Hitsugaya-kun. I'll get stronger… so that you don't have to risk your life like this again… so that if anything like this ever happens again, _I'll _protect _you_!" Hinamori blushed. She never talked like this to Toushiro before. Despite the fact that Hitsugaya nearly died, she was glad that the hollow attack happened. In a way.

Hinamori smiled and squeezed Hitsugaya's hand.

"I'm glad that we met, became friends, argued with each other, lived with obaa-san, got into the shinigami academy and both became shinigami! I can't come up with any ideas of what life would be like right now if we never met!"

She kneeled down to kiss him on the cheek when,

"What are you doing? Bedwetter-Momo?" Hitsugaya woke up… or was he awake all that time and was pretending to be asleep?

Hinamori gasped in shock and fell back.

"Y-you scared me! Hitsugaya-kun!"

"It's Captain Hitsugaya!"

Yokata! Hitsugaya was awake and well!

"Ano, Hitsugaya-kun?"

"What?"

"Did you hear what I was saying?"

Hitsugaya hesitated for a moment before replying,

"Whatever, you said while I was asleep must've been pretty loud coz it woke me!"

"Hitsugaya-kun!" objected Hinamori, her cheeks going deep red. Phew! He didn't hear what she said! She burst out laughing in embarrassment, resulting in a confused Toushiro, scratching his head.

He ruffled his hair and rubbed the back of his neck. The bleeding had stopped now. Thanks, to Captain Unohana and her relief unit.

Something on Hitsugaya's neck caught Hinamori's eye. A deep, red scar on his neck shaped like a little jackal head.

Little did she know that the little, "harmless" scar could cause so much pain and suffering up ahead…


	3. Chapter 4

_**OMG! THANX FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND COMMENTS! THEY'VE HELPED ME SSSSSSOOOOOOOO MUCH! HOPEFULLY, I'LL BECOME A SCRIPT WRITER FOR MOVIES AND ANIME WHEN I GROW UP…**_

It had been a week since Hitsugaya had been let out of the 4th Squad Relief Unit and was starting his Shinigami duties again. Everything was back to normal. They way they should be.

There was no sign or reports of the hollow that nearly killed him the other night. Captain Kuchiki's 6th division did a search but nothing was found.

Thinking about it, Captain Unohana said that she couldn't do anything about the blood exchange with the hollow but there was no serious effect so far… besides the jackal scar on the back of his neck. It stung whenever he touched it or felt like something was slithering under his skin when his stress and anger built up but it was probably nothing. He was stressed for most of the time anyway.

As usual, Toushiro sat at his desk with MORE paperwork to do. A mountain of paperwork was stacked up in his office when he came out of the relief unit.

Why couldn't Matsumoto at least do a few sheets of paperwork while he was gone? She was always "busy" filling up on sake, taking naps or flirting with other men of the Gotei 13. Hitsugaya just sighed and carried on with the paperwork.

"But I've got to admit, it was pretty boring just lying in bed and staring out the window at the relief unit…" mumbled Hitsugaya as he signed something and stuffed it into an envelope. It was almost becoming a habit now… signing more than half the amounts of paper he saw each day.

Just signing… stuffing into envelopes… more signing…

Hitsugaya sighed and laid his head on his desk.

For somewhat reason, he wasn't being himself lately… more frustrated and stressed than keeping his cool… skipping meals… falling asleep while doing jobs assigned to him…

Toushiro's eyelids began to fall over his eyes…

"I can't fall asleep here. If I'm going to fall asleep, I can at least make it to my room," he sighed and trudged out of the room before checking the clock on the wall.

7:35pm

The white haired captain's eyes grew large. Only 7:35pm? He was normally able to make it till at least 4am! He shook his head and walked across the hard wooden corridors to his room.

After at least thirty seconds, he started to feel a deep burn in his chest.

"Huh? What's wrong with me?" grunted Hitsugaya but kept on walking, ignoring the pain. "GREAT! Now I'm having chest pains! I should really have a day off!"

He staggered along the halls, hunched down, grabbing his captain's robe and panting rapidly. He could feel it again… something slithering under his skin on the back of his neck… A burning sensation took over his body. It felt like there was a knife stabbing his stomach… again and again… His head felt like it would fall off whenever his ears picked up sound. He could feel his blood sizzling within him…

Unable to take anymore, Hitsugaya tried to walk faster to his room. Staggering… staggering…

He saw a familiar figure walking in his direction. The figure kept on walking towards his direction, not realising that Hitsugaya was in pain. Toushiro squinted his eyes to see who the familiar shinigami was.

Brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, pale skin… Hinamori!

Hitsugaya tried to turn around but his legs wouldn't move. SHIT! He couldn't let her see him like this and get freaked out!

Hinamori could see someone staggering in her direction just a few metres away. Wondering who it could be, she walked towards the "stranger."

Toushiro couldn't escape now! He tried to use flash steps but couldn't gather up reiatsu.

What the hell was going on?

"Hitsugaya-kun? What's wrong?"

Shit… too late…

Hitsugaya couldn't take it anymore. He fell to the ground and vomited blood… blood… and more blood…

Hinamori's eyes widened.

"Hitsugaya-kun!"

"Hina... mori… it's moving…"

"What? What is?"

Hitsugaya could feel it. The tattoo wasn't just slithering under the skin behind his neck but he could feel it moving around his body. Things were starting to go black now… Hinamori's screams were drifting away… until everything went black…

Hinamori started to panic. Other shinigami of the 10th Squad ran towards their captain's weak reiatsu to see what was causing the commotion.

"SOMEONE! PLEASE CALL 4TH SQUAD! PLEASE!" Hinamori burst into tears.

Why was this happening? All from just a few drops of blood from a hollow…

"Hinamori! What happened to Hitsugaya-taichou?" It was Matsumoto Rangiku.

"I don't know… he just vomited blood and passed out!"

Matsumoto used a nearby hell butterfly to contact Captain Unohana and her relief unit.

"Captain Unohana and her relief unit should be here," Matsumoto tried to calm Hinamori down. All Hinamori could do was to let Matsumoto calm her down and wait for Captain Unohana to arrive.

_**AT THE 4**__**TH**__** SQUAD EMERGENCY UNIT**_

"I was afraid of this," Captain Unohana sighed as she stopped examining Toushiro.

"What were you afraid of, Captain Unohana?" Matsumoto asked nervously. Hinamori squeezed Hitsugaya's hand and stared at his unconscious face. By the tone of Captain Unohana's voice, she knew Hitsugaya's condition wasn't very pleasant. She didn't want to know what was causing him to suffer… but she had to.

"I'm afraid that the blood from the blood exchange with the hollow is circulating through Captain Hitsugaya's body instead of his blood cells killing them off! I'm very sorry to say this but Captain Hitsugaya might not make it if it is serious!"

Hinamori's eyes widened in shock. That disgusting blood was circulating through Toushiro's body? It could kill him? Rage started to rush through Hinamori's head.

Why did this have to happen?

Why did the sequence of events from the night of the incident lead to this?

It simply wasn't fair!

Toushiro was suffering because he saved her! There was a chance of him DYING!

"But the chances of that happening are only 20 or lower!"

Hinamori's temper immediately went down.

She felt like an idiot but that was natural! Hinamori burst out laughing.

Matsumoto and Captain Unohana stared at her until she calmed down.

"What is it Hinamori?" Matsumoto inquired, curious of what had caused Hinamori to suddenly burst out laughing at a time like this.

"I feel like such an idiot!" explained Hinamori. "I was about to cry and scream at Hitsugaya-kun not to die but I forgot that he'd rather be called Shiro-chan than die young!"

Matsumoto smiled her usual warm smile.

"What's this ruckus?"

A voice behind them bellowed. Everyone turned around… it was Hitsugaya.

"What's with him? Waking up half an hour after vomiting blood and passing out!" thought Hinamori, bewildered.

"What's with that cowardly expression? Momo-chan?"

Momo? Hitsugaya NEVER called Hinamori THAT before!

Hinamori started to cry.

"What is it?"

"Hitsugaya-kun! You worried me! Don't do that again or at least stay here until you heal… COMPLETELY!"

Hitsugaya just shrugged and got out of his bed and slipped his captain's robe on, despite the fact that it was drenched with his own blood that he vomited before.

Hinamori watched him as he slipped his zanpakuto onto the right side of his waist instead of having its hilt stick over his right shoulder.

Momo-chan, shrugging and putting his zanpakuto in the wrong spot instead of its usual place… all of it seemed… suspicious… even Matsumoto and Captain Unohana noticed!

"You're not Hitsugaya-kun! What did you do to him?"

"Hinamori!" Matsumoto tried to stop her but it was too late. Hinamori was already getting carried away. Hitsugaya just stopped at the door way and smirked.

"First of all, Hitsugaya-kun NEVER called me Momo-chan before , never shrugged his shoulders and places his zanpakuto over his right shoulder instead of in his waist. Where is he?"

Toushiro turned around and stared at her as if she was a bug. Hinamori clenched her fists. This time, she was yelling.

"GIVE HIM BACK! MONSTER!"

"Hinamori-" Matsumoto cut in but was interfered by Toushiro, using his flash steps to suddenly appear in from of Hinamori. "Hitsugaya-taichou's just stressed! You shouldn't worry too much either! Right, Taichou?"

Instead of replying, Hitsugaya slapped Hinamori across the face… hard.

Matsumoto and Captain Unohana stared at "Hitsugaya" and Hinamori, who was traumatized by the sudden slap across her face.

Tears started streaming down Hinamori's cheeks. Hitsugaya-kun wouldn't go that far to shut her up.

She looked at Toushiro and her eyes locked with his. His jade eyes were somewhat… different though… the character in them was gone… it was almost as it his eye pupils were all one colour…

One thing was for sure…

THEY WEREN'T HITSUGAYA'S EYES!


	4. Chapter 1

_**NOTE: I MADE THIS STORY UP BY MYSELF WITH NO HELP! NO COPY! CHAPTER 1 IS IN THE WRONG PLACE**_

_**DISCLAIMERS: I DON'T OWN BLEACH!**_

Hitsugaya Toushiro sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair at his desk in front of a mountain of paperwork.

"Matsumoto! That idiot! Always filling up on sake and lazing around! She should do some paperwork once in a while…" grumbled the white-haired captain before taking a sip out of his tea. "Thinking about Matsumoto, where is she? Now that I think of it, I also feel a strange reiatsu… hollow… but it's somewhat different…"

Hitsugaya just shrugged his shoulders and kept on signing the sheets of paper and stuffing them into envelopes. He could feel Matsumoto's reiatsu getting closer and closer. At a rapid speed.

"I'll yell at her when she comes in," sighed Hitsugaya and pretended that her reiatsu wasn't there.

"Taichou!" he could hear her voice calling from outside.

"What is it?"

"There have been reports on a hollow that intruded Seireitei just an hour ago! It has already killed six shinigami and drunk all of their blood!"

"So? What do you want _me_ to do?"

"There is also a captain's meeting that will commence in ten minutes!"

"This late? That old geezer, Yamamoto these days…"

Hitsugaya got up and started to make his way to the Commander General's office with the other ten captains.

_**AT THE CAPTAINS' MEETING**_

Hitsugaya stood in his usual spot between Captain Mayuri and Captain Kyouraku as the Commander General droned on about the hollow that somehow intruded Seireitei just an hour ago and was massacring shinigami.

"I will put Hitsugaya Taichou's Tenth Squad in charge of exterminating the hollow and the research centre to locate where the hollow is and what type. According to reports, this hollow doesn't even have a mask! Anyway…"

"Great, it's me again…" moaned Hitsugaya in his head as he continued to block out Captain Yamamoto's droning voice… but he was kind of worried. The hollow sucked out _blood_? There was (and is) no such thing as vampires and the bount were over with, even if they only absorbed souls and spirit particles. Hinamori would have to be careful.

Once the meeting had finally finished and everyone was walking out of Captain Yamamoto's office, Hitsugaya decided to check on Hinamori. Just in case something was wrong.

Hitsugaya strolled through the moonlight on the way to see Hinamori.

_GGGGGGGGggggGGGRRRRRRrrrRRRRRRrrrrrr…_

He swivelled around to find nothing there.

"Was something really there or am I just over-stressed?" he murmured to himself as he approached Hinamori's room.

He knocked on the door.

"Who is it? Rangiku-san? Is that you?" Hinamori's voice called. Hitsugaya's eye twitched.

"Baka! It's me!"

"Hitsugaya-kun!"

"It's Hitsugaya-_taichou_! How many times do I have to tell you?"

Hinamori opened the door.

"Demo, why are you here, Hitsugaya-kun?"

"You heard of it right? The hollow?"

"Yeah…"

"According to wounded witnesses, it doesn't have a mask, sucks blood and has already killed six shiniga-"

"From our squad…"

"So, you know?"

"Yeah…"

There was an awkward silence for the next four minutes before Hinamori decided to break it.

"You want some tea? Hitsugaya-kun? It's a beautiful moon!"

"Kay…"

Hinamori went inside to brew up some tea but little did the midgets know that something was watching them… hiding its reiatsu… on Hinamori's ceiling…


	5. Chapter 5

_**HI GUYS! THANX SSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH FOR REVIEWING MY STORIES! YOU ALL ROCK 4 EVA! OH YAIR!**_

Hinamori clenched her fists harder until her fingernails pierced the skin on her palm and made her bleed. Blood dripped down her fingers and off her knuckles. She backed away into a corner.

Hatred… more hatred… and even more hatred…

Hinamori's tears of sadness were turned into tears of anger.

"I don't see what you mean. I AM Hitsugaya-taichou of the 10th Squad!" said Toushiro before he suddenly froze up in shock. Hinamori stopped crying and looked to see what was going on.

Hitsugaya fell to the ground. At least he wasn't vomiting blood this time!

He started breathing rapidly and yelled out in pain. Hinamori fell back in shock.

Suddenly, Hitsugaya stopped yelling. He got up off the floor and looked around the room.

"What just happened? Why does my chest hurt? My robe's soaked in blood!" Hitsugaya mumbled to himself. There was a puzzled expression on his face. What was going on?

For a moment, he was being a bastard and slapped Hinamori so hard that her cheek was red. Now, he was looking around the room wondering what had happened!

Whatever it was, Hinamori didn't like it but was relieved to find Toushiro being himself again. Tears started pouring down her cheeks again… except they weren't of anger or sadness… maybe relief?

Hitsugaya took off his Captain's robe.

"I'll have to get it washed. I can't go around being soaked in blood," Hitsugaya mumbled before he actually noticed Hinamori standing in corner. She was a mess! Her cheek was covered in a red bruise, her eyes were red and teary and was that BLOOD dripping down her hands?

"Hinamori! What happened! Who did this?"

Hinamori started crying even more and backed away from him as if he were a monster.

"Hinamori!"

"Get away from me!"

"What? Who did that to you? What happened?"

Hinamori's breath caught in her throat and her eyes widened with confusion. She laid her head in her hands and calmed herself down. Hitsugaya bent down and laid his hand on Hinamori's knee. He asked her again. Trying not to be so demanding this time.

"Who did this Hinamori?"

Hinamori looked at Hitsugaya and matched her eyes with his.

They were his eyes. Nobody else's. She could trust him now.

"Y-you did this," Hinamori stuttered, choking on her sobs. She opened her hands to reveal blood oozing out of fingernail-shaped cuts. The blood was smothered all over her palm like jam on bread.

"I did it?"

Hinamori nodded her head. Hitsugaya stood up.

"I did no such thing!"

"YES YOU DID!" Hinamori yelled back at Hitsugaya, shocking him.

"You don't remember? Not a single thing of what just happened in the last one and half hours?"

Hitsugaya looked at her, puzzled.

"Are you really Hitsugaya-kun?"

"What are you saying? Of course I am!"

Hinamori leant forward and hugged Hitsugaya. Tears dripping down his chest and soaking his black kimono. Hitsugaya did nothing but sit there in shock.

Was Hinamori losing trust in him? Or was he going insane and doing things without realising? Maybe both?

"Captain Hitsugaya, I would very much appreciate it if you were kept at the 4th Squad Unit so that we could figure out how to fix you," Captain Unohana said. Hitsugaya turned around and nodded. Hinamori let go of him and sighed.

"Hinamori-san, I think it's best if you bandage your hands and get some sleep."

Hinamori stood up and trudged out of the room, Matsumoto following her. Leaving, Unohana and Hitsugaya behind in the room.

"Hitsugaya-taichou, the hollow blood from the blood exchange seems to be circulating in your body."

Hitsugaya's eyes widened.

"You seem to be losing control of yourself. That could be proven just by the fact that you slapped Hinamori-fukutaichou across the face, addressed her by 'Momo-chan' and made her so angry that she bled."

Hitsugaya just stood there, frozen in shock.

"If this goes on, you might even start attacking other shinigami."

So he did to that to Hinamori?

He didn't even remember anything!

Either way, he couldn't let it happen again. After the conversation with Unohana, Hitsugaya walked out of the 4th Squad building.

The white-haired captain walked towards the holding cells. He was going to lock himself in one of the cells and ask a guard to keep record of what he was doing at what time. Just for the night.


	6. Chapter 6

_**SORRY THAT IT TOOK SO LONG GUYS GOMENE! IT WAS A BUSY SCHOOL WEEK. THANX 4 ALL THE REVIEWS, YOU ALL RULE 4EVA **_

Hitsugaya trudged through the hall of prison cells. One lined up with another. The sounds of his footsteps bounced off the white walls and echoed through the corridors. Prisoners just sat in their cells, spacing out and regretting their sins. The prison cells were always gloomy unless there was an escape.

Toushiro walked up to one of the guards.

"Hitsugaya-taichou!"

"Put me in a cell," Hitsugaya ordered. The guard stared at him as if he was growing a second head.

"I said _put me in a cell_!" Hitsugaya ordered him again.

"But I possibly cannot do that to Hitsugaya-taichou!"

"That's an _ORDER_!"

The shocked guard hesitated for a second before agreeing and opening an empty cell at the end of the hallway.

"Call Matsumoto. If she doesn't want paperwork, she could at least, keep record of the changes in my behaviour for the next twenty-four hours."

"Yes sir!"

This time, instead of objecting, the guard followed the captain's instructions, not wanting a grudge held against him.

_**FIVE MINUTES LATER…**_

Matsumoto arrived panting and marched up to her captain, who was sitting on a chair in the cell he was planning to stay in.

"Taichou! This is taking it too far!" Matsumoto demanded but Toushiro ignored her.

"TAICHOU!"

Toushiro just simply glared at her before answering.

"I have to. Or I'll hurt people again."

Matsumoto was touched, for a split second.

"Yes, sir."

She plonked herself on a chair with pen and notebook that had a timeline drawn in it.

"By the way, don't bring me any food. Just in case."

Matsumoto sighed and analysed her captain's behaviour for the next few hours.

Hitsugaya did nothing but stare at the ceiling, lying down on a concrete bed bunk.

Matsumoto could only do nothing but observe his behaviour and feel guilty at the same time.

Hitsugaya could feel a familiar reiatsu coming closer and closer at a rapid speed. Hinamori. He knew what he was going to expect from her. After all, Matsumoto would've at least told SOMEONE that he was staying in a cell by his own will for the night. Maybe more?

"HITSUGAYA-KUN!" Hinamori burst through the door yelling, "YOU'RE TAKING IT TOO FAR!"

"And you think that nobody knows that?"

Hinamori's face reddened with embarrassment.

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT! THE POINT IS THAT YAMMAMOTO'S GETTING SUSPICIOUS BECAUSE HE KNOWS THAT YOU'RE HERE BUT DOESN'T KNOW WHY! HE WANTS TO QUESTION YOU!"

"So? I'll tell him the truth that-"

"CAPTAIN UNOHANA SAID THAT YOU COULD START _**ATTACKING **_PEOPLE! IF SHE TELLS YAMMAMOTO THAT, HE'LL WANT TO EXECUTE YOU OR SOMETHING!"

Hitsugaya froze. For once, Hinamori was right. Captain Yammamoto WOULD annihilate him if he lost control and became a threat to Soul Society! But Hitsugaya couldn't just be roaming around free for the night either… what to do…

"I'm staying in here just for the night and Matsumoto's observing my behaviour at particular times of the day," Hitsugaya decided, pointing at Matsumoto who fell asleep on her chair. He just ignored her.

"There's no need to though! We can find a cure," Hinamori was starting to object but received an icy glare from Hitsugaya. Hinamori was about to object again but hesitated. Tears started to swell in her eyes.

"What if it DOES happen?" Hinamori trembled before she started to lose her temper and start yelling. "WHAT WILL YOU DO THEN? RUN AWAY? STAY HERE AND HIDE? OR...DIE?"

Hitsugaya didn't say anything.

_Hinamori's REALLY worried…_

"I didn't and never wanted or want to say this Shiro-chan…"

Hitsugaya was starting to feel guilty and was about to apologise when he felt it again. The scar on the back of his neck. Slithering around his body under his skin like a snake slithering under the fallen leaves of a forest.

"Hinamori…"

Hinamori stopped yelling and looked at him.

His eyes were twitching and his fists were bunched up.

"What is it? Hitsugaya-kun?"

"Gomene… but do what you have to…"

"Hitsugaya-kun? What's wrong all of a sudden? You're acting weird!"

Hinamori started to panic which woke Matsumoto. Matsumoto studied her captain before it finally hit her.

"Hinamori, he's losing it again."

Hinamori stopped breathing.

_Hitsugaya's going to go crazy again? What's he going to do now? Hurt more people? No wait… that wasn't Hitsugaya-kun… demo…_

"Hina-…"

Hinamori looked at Hitsugaya again.

"Forgive… me…" stuttered Hitsugaya before he grabbed the hilt of his zanpakuto. Hinamori and Matsumoto backed off.

The no-longer-himself white-haired captain grinned recklessly and pulled Hyourinmaru out of its sheath. His reiatsu rose rapidly but it was different… it wasn't his…


	7. Chapter 7

_**THANX 4 BEIN' PATIENT AND PUTTIN' UP WITH MY FANFIC GUYS CHU! **_

Hinamori and Matsumoto stepped back as the temperature of the room went dropped rapidly… at least by five degrees per half minute.

"Shiro-chan! Yamete!"

Hinamori begged but Hitsugaya just ignored her and started attacking her.

"Taichou!" Matsumoto yelled and blocked Hyourinmaru's attacks with Haineko. Hitsugaya laughed in glee and kept on slashing at his own fuku-taichou. Hinamori stood behind Matsumoto and kept her distance.

_He's doing it again… what should I do? I'm so useless…_

Hitsugaya's attacks started getting faster until Hinamori could barely see them. Matsumoto wasn't touched yet but scratched here and there. Hinamori could hear her panting and see beads of sweat dropping onto the ground.

"What's wrong? Can't attack your own taichou?"

Matsumoto froze and to Hinamori's relief, Hitsugaya stopped attacking her just to mess up her mind a little.

"It's SUCH a shame that's he's suffering SO much like this… attacking his puny _girlfriend_, vomiting blood here and there and now he's attacking his fuku-taichou! I can't get out of his body either! As long as this boy exists, I'll NEVER die! So you might as well be kind and put him out of his misery right?"

Matsumoto's grip on Haineko's tightened. Hitsugaya turned around and faced a window that was sealed with wooden bars.

"Running away?" Matsumoto asked, still panting. Hitsugaya turned around and smirked.

"No, just playing… bloodbath with fellow shinigami…"

He then got ready to use his shunpo when someone grabbed his wrist. Hinamori.

She was grabbing his wrist tighter and tighter by the second. It was guaranteed that there would be a bruise left there.

"You're not Hitsugaya-kun… LET HIM GO!" She yelled at him. She was determined to get Hitsugaya out of this mess. He sacrificed himself just to protect her. She was going to protect _him _now.

"GET OUT!"

"Of what? This room?" He smirked before he jerked Hinamori off and jumped through a window, smashing the wooden bars.

"Wait!" Hinamori tried to stop him but he already had used shunpo to zoom away from the prison halls. Hinamori fell to her knees.

"Why him? Why not me? Why?" Hinamori whimpered. She could hear the crazy white-haired captain cackling in the distance like the demon he was possessed by.

Wait… didn't he say…

_Flashback_

"_Running away?" Matsumoto asked, still panting. Hitsugaya turned around and smirked._

"_No, just playing… bloodbath with fellow shinigami…"_

_Flashback Fin_

Bloodbath… Zaraki Kenpachi often used that word… coming to think of it…

"SHIT! Matsumoto! We have to find Shiro-chan!" Hinamori yelled, FINALLY realising what the word _bloodbath _meant. She turned around but Matsumoto was asleep on her chair.

Hinamori sighed, "I'll just have to go by myself then! I can't waste time waking her up!"

Hinamori used shunpo to zip out of the prison halls, whooshing in any direction she could feel Hitsugaya's reiatsu coming from.

"Hinamori fuku-taichou!" A few shinigami greeted but were only ignored and zoomed past. Hitsugaya's reiatsu was starting to fluctuate. Why?

The only way to find out was to find him. Before he really DID play bloodbath with other shinigami. What if he attacked a taichou or fuku-taichou? Seireitei wouldn't be very impressed then… especially Yammamoto… What would happen then? Hinamori didn't want to think about it.

_Meanwhile…_

Hitsugaya was zooming through Seireitei, bashing through the white walls and cutting down anyone in the way. Nobody had noticed yet… well… Hitsugaya wasn't the one doing it but the monster within…

'What is this? I have no control over my body and what I say!'

Hitsugaya had finally gained a bit of consciousness but was only able to do what his body did in agony. He could feel another presence within' him.

"Enjoying it? Fun eh?" The "other" presence within him jeered.

"Shut up! I won't forgive you! In fact, I'll cut you down!"

"HA! Cut _ME_ down? Now THAT'S bullshit! To cut ME down, you have to cut YOURSELF! You're just as stupid as that midget… what was her name? Ummmaa…"

"Hinamori?"

"YES! HER! She gets in the way too much! Who is she? Your girlfriend?"

Hitsugaya didn't answer. He didn't mean that Hinamori was stupid but he knew that the other presence in him didn't like her at all.

"Call me Hiyuto! That's my name!" the other presence named Hiyuto cackled and kept on causing more chaos in Seireitei in Hitsugaya's form.

_Meanwhile (again)…_

Hinamori's chest started to burn. She was getting closer to him. She could feel his reiatsu.

Huffing and puffing, Hinamori kept on using shunpo and going random directions according to where Hitsugaya's reiatsu was coming from.

"Damn it… why can't he stop moving around for once?"

A sharp, familiar smell started to fill Hinamori's nose as she just ignored it and moved on.

"If I don't stop Hitsugaya-kun, shinigami will get hurt… I know! I'll-"

_**SSSSSSSSKKKKKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDDDDDDDDDDDD!!!!**_

"Argh!"

Hinamori went skidding along the grey tiles of Seireitei on something slippery.

"Ouch! I hit my butt!"

Hinamori complained as she rubbed her sore head before looking down on what she just skidded on and gasping… blood… she was drenched in it now. From head to toe. Her eyes widened as she realised that the blood was actually in a trail… where was it leading?

Hinamori decided to follow the trail and see for herself. She used her shunpo, yet trying not to step on pieces of massacred shinigami slowed her down a little.

"Trying to have tea with Shiro-chan lead to this… why?"

Hinamori sighed before she was tripped by someone and once again, skidded along a bloody tile path.

"Because it's fate… not just yours but this boy's fate too… You were both born under a star that forces you to endure violence and suffering… Don't you agree?" jeered a familiar voice… no wait, it wasn't familiar… Hinamori already knew who it was…

Hinamori picked herself up off the ground and locked gazes with the newly mad Hitsugaya. He laughed at his insult, or was it really a fact? Either way, Hinamori didn't want to know. Not just yet.


	8. Chapter 8

_**YAY! MORE REVIEWS! SORRY, I'M TAKING TOO LONG TO WRITE THE STORY…. **_

"This is the end… HINAMORI MOMO!" Hitsugaya yelled as he withdrew his zanpakuto out of its sheath. There was a blast of reiatsu, blasting dust everywhere until another wave settled the dust in the air instantly.

Hinamori was blown back and hit her back on one of the walls surrounding them. She tried to move but every time she did, it felt like every bone in her body was dead.

"My back… I can't move…" Hinamori bent her back. "Well, I can move it so it's not broken…"

"Then get up!"

Angered by this, Hinamori forced herself onto her legs. She winced at the pain but kept on standing and withdrew Tobiume.

'_Gomene Hitsugaya-kun but… this is for you… I'm not going to kill you though… try to regain consciousness while I fight you…'_

"Good, good… Now, I will show you… the stronger version of this boy's bankai!"

Hinamori froze as her grip on her zanpakuto tightened.

'_What could he possibly have done to Hyourinmaru?'_

Before, Hinamori could ask, Hitsugaya called out his bankai.

"DAIGUREN HYOURINMARU!"

A great pair of icy wings spread themselves out as they triumphantly glistened in the moonlight. They were covered in a few millimetres of frost that shimmered like glitter…. But one thing was different… just one thing… Hitsugaya's eyes were starting to go red as the tips of Hyourinmaru's wings and claws started to go black. Like ink spreading through a piece of white cloth.

Hinamori opened her eyes to ask what was happening to Hitsugaya when Hitsugaya disappeared and appeared behind her. She gasped and turned around before feeling a sharp pain in her stomach. Blood dripped out but she kept holding on. Hitsugaya smirked and waited for Hinamori's counter-attack.

"SNAP! TOBUIME!"

There was a glow of pink before Hinamori's zanpakuto released its release state.

"What? No bankai? Not yet? How disappointing!"

Hinamori gathered reiatsu in her zanpakuto before blasting at Hitsugaya in giant balls. Hitsugaya just simply dodged all of them.

Beads of sweat started to drip from Hinamori's neck.

'_I'm giving him minor attacks but I can't attack him with major ones… I can't kill him!'_

Tears swelled in Hinamori's eyes and dripped down her cheeks, stripping down her walls of dignity and showing her weaknesses. She dropped to the ground and broke down.

"Baka! Why are you crying?"

Hinamori's eyes widened and she looked up. Hitsugaya's bankai was gone and Hitsugaya was offering her his hand.

What was going on? Was he back? Something felt… wrong though… The warmth and embarrassment of Hitsugaya's insults just weren't there…

Filled with doubt, Hinamori slapped away his hand.

"What are you doing? Monster!"

Hitsugaya sighed and smirked.

"I was trying to be nice to you before I killed you but I'll just kill you with no mercy now!"

He grabbed his zanpakuto and whacked Hinamori across her face with the hilt. Hard. Hinamori fell back and grabbed her bruised right cheek where Hitsugaya hit her.

Smothered with anger and misery, Hinamori grabbed Tobiume and slashed Hitsugaya's chest with no hesitation. If he died, she would feel heartbroken but his suffering would be over. Hitsugaya stumbled back and rasped for breath as his shinigami robes was once again, being soaked with his own blood.

Hinamori ran towards him and stabbed him in through the stomach. It was over… Hinamori had won while Hitsugaya was suffering from his blood wounds… but was it REALLY over for Shiro-chan?

Hitsugaya lay in a pool of blood and the evil glint in his eyes disappeared.

"Bedwetter-Momo?" he rasped. Hinamori instantly knew it was him. Hinamori desperately kneeled next to him and grabbed his right hand in hers.

"Gomene, Hitsugaya-kun… I-"

"Why are you apologising? Ba-"

Before he could finish his sentence, he lost consciousness. (_**A/N: IF YOU'RE WORRING IS HE DEAD? HE ISN'T… SORRY SPOILERS BUT IT WOULD BE BORING IF IT ENDED NOW…)**_

Hinamori's tears flowed down her cheeks freely and she held Hitsugaya's hands tighter and used her left hand to ruffle his reckless, white hair. She wiped the blood and melted ice off Hitsugaya's face.

From there, it was like Hinamori was under a trance. She couldn't control what she was doing… she didn't want to do it but she wanted to…

She leaned in and her lips met Hitsugaya's. She gave him a long, soft kiss, going red in the face before quickly pulling away.

"What am I doing? I have to get him to Unohana-taichou!"

Hinamori got Hitsugaya and put him on her back. With blood dripping out of her stomach and Hitsugaya's weight on her back (not that he was heavy, only being 28kg) she could barely move.

But she couldn't stop now. She had a strong will to live… Shiro-chan probably did too…

She staggered, leaving a trail of her blood that mixed in with the blood trails that were already on the ground. Her chest started to burn and her legs started to get heavy.

Hinamori now knew that the chances of her making it to the 4th Squad Relief unit were almost impossible. She kept on staggering… and staggering… and staggering… until she slipped on a pool of blood.

She just lay there, however, letting the blood soak her to the skin. Hitsugaya passed out on her back. Hinamori tried to get up but failed. It felt shameful… the fact that she had only made it a few hundred metres in a life or death situation… soon, everything started turning black and she blacked out…


	9. Chapter 9

_**OMG! THANK YOU SSSOOOOOO MUCH 4 THE REVIEWS! YOU ALL ROCK! OH YAIR! GETS UP AND DOES POLKA I'M TRYING TO WRITE AS FAST AND BEST AS I CAN FOR A BUSY MIDDLE-SCHOOLER… THANX 4 BEIN' PATIENT!**_

Hitsugaya's eyes winced as he woke up with the sun light shining in his face.

"Where am I? What happened?"

Hitsugaya looked around the room he was in. the 4th Squad emergency unit. What possibly happened when he lost consciousness?

The white walls reflected the sun's refreshingly warm rays which also shone on the polished timber floor. He sighed and sat himself upright in bed before groaning in pain. He lifted his shirt to see why his chest stung so much when bending over. His chest was covered in bandages that had small drops of blood on it. Maybe he got into a fight?

He closed his eyes to think. Why am I losing control over myself and my consciousness? Is this something I should tell Yamamoto about? Hmmmm…

Toushiro's eyes snapped open when he realised that someone else was in his room. He could hear their steady and heavy breathing. Maybe someone was paying him a visit and fell asleep?

He looked to his left and his eyes widened to see Hinamori lying in another bed next to his. Her hair was loose and she was bandaged up nearly everywhere. She had an oxygen mask to help her breathe and was dressed in a white kimono.

"Hinamori?"

What on earth had happened? Did he hurt her again? She was broken!

Hinamori's eyes slowly slid open. She reached out her right hand.

"S-Shiro-chan…"

In desperation to be with his childhood friend, Hitsugaya ignored the massive pain in his stomach and got out of his bed. He staggered over to her side and held her hand.

"Gomene Hinamori…what did I do this time?"

"Why are you apologising? It wasn't y-you who did it… r-r-right?"

"BAKA! WHY ARE YOU LETTING IT SLIDE? I CLEARLY NEARLY KILLED YOU!"

Tears started to flow down Hinamori's cheeks as she ripped off her oxygen mask and tried to get out of her bed. She started coughing due to the sudden lack of oxygen. Her lungs stung and her legs could support her no more soon as they touched the floor. Her legs gave way and she fell to the ground.

"HINAMORI!"

Hitsugaya ran over to help her but received a hug from her instead.

_Why is she hugging me?_

"Hitsugaya-kun… I'm going to get rid of that monster in you… you're suffering right? You don't like this at all! You don't deserve to die…"

Hitsugaya froze in fury.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? STOP SPILLING GARBAGE!"

"Hitsugaya-taichou and Hinamori-fukutaichou! You two shouldn't be out of bed! Try to get some rest please!" It was Captain Unohana.

"NO! I still want an answer from Hinamori!"

"Then we have no choice…"

Before Hitsugaya knew it, he felt a needle being injected into the back of his neck. What was this? He quickly turned around to see who it was but slipped into unconsciousness.

Hinamori turned around and stared at Captain Unohana miserably as the 4**th** Squad member that dozed Hitsugaya with the sleeping medicine laid him in his bed. Hinamori nodded obediently and got into her bed. In her current situation, she had no right to argue.

Hinamori laid her head on her pillow as Captain Unohana slipped the oxygen mask onto her head. This time, she stayed lying down. Staring at the ceiling… until she fell asleep also…

_**A FEW HOURS LATER…**_

Hinamori woke up to Hitsugaya and Yamamoto's voice. Why was Yamamoto there?

Anyway, she quickly closed her eyes and steadied her breathing. She wouldn't be able to know what they were talking about if she was awake.

"Hitsugaya-taichou, with traces of your reiatsu at the massacre scene, it wasn't hard to find out the truth on what happened to you. I secretly had Unohana-taichou tell me what was going on and sent out expert spies from Soi Fong's second squad to watch over you."

"Hai…"

Hinamori's breath got caught in her throat. Yamamoto was doing that all this time? With NEITHER of Shiro-chan and me knowing? So… no, wait… he knows?

"Anyway, Seireitei simply cannot deal with you losing consciousness to the Sufriendo Consensia and massacring shinigami. It has been decided that you are to lose your place as captain and be exiled from Seireitei. That is why I woke you from your slumber to have this conversation with you. If Hinamori-fukutaichou heard, she would lose control and probably lose her position as the fukutaichou of the Fifth Squad. She's already suffered enough from the betrayal of Aisen Sousuke."

"Hai. I understand. When must I leave?"

Hinamori couldn't stand it anymore but she couldn't "wake up" now. Sufriendo Consensia? Was that the demon causing this entire ruckus? And how could Hitsugaya-kun take this in? Didn't he have any objections?

"You are to leave at midnight tonight. We will use a gigai to fake your death."

"Hai."

Hinamori then heard Yamamoto walking out of the room and the door being closed behind him. She was close to tears.

"Hinamori, I know you're awake. Give it up. I'm honestly surprised that Yamamoto didn't notice too but it seems he didn't."

Hitsugaya hobbled out of his bed and stumbled to Hinamori's bed and plonked himself on the side. He laid his hands on Hinamori's shoulder and looked deeply into her eyes.

"How much of our conversation did you hear?"

"Ummmaa…"

"I'll rephrase that. What did you find out from our conversation when you woke up?"

Hinamori looked up at him. Tears started to stream out of her eyes. She leapt forwards and hugged Hitsugaya.

"NO! They can't exile you! Where are you going to go? What'll you do?"

Her fingers gripped tighter around Hitsugaya's back as she choked on tears.

"Hinamori, this curse that I got is irreversible. The Sufriendo Consensia isn't an ordinary hollow."

Hinamori stopped crying and listened to him.

"Sufriendo Consensia?"

"According to Yamamoto, it's a species of hollow with shinigami abilities that was hunted down by Seireitei and doomed to extinction centuries ago. When they cross paths with a shinigami and get into a fight, if the shinigami is weak then they kill them and suck the blood out of them dry. If they're pretty decent, then they have sangre cambiar. They bite them and drip their blood into the wound and exchange some reiatsu. Normally, if it were two shinigamis doing blood brothers, they'd have allergic reactions if they have different blood types but the blood cells in this hollow are extreme. They adapt to the victim's blood cells and reach their brain. This results in split personality. Why that happens hasn't been researched yet but the Byakuya managed to kill the hollow that bit me."

"So you're back to normal?"

"No, I'm still what I am."

"BUT WHY? IT'S DEAD! IT'S DEAD! BYAKUYA-TAICHOU KILLED IT!"

Anger taking over her, Hinamori's shrill voice filled the room.

"BAKA! The blood's IN me! Circulating through my body! There's no way to reverse it! Even if we did, I still killed those shinigami and I'm officially no longer captain and I'm EXILED! Do you think I'm enjoying this? Being forced away from the people I've sworn to protect? I've known you since the day we met in Rukongai, Hinamori!" Hitsugaya yelled, Hinamori freezing in shock. He slid off Hinamori's bed and climbed into his. "You probably know that I'm leaving tonight. It was nice knowing you, Bedwetter-Momo."

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­_**PHEW! MY BACK! I FINALLY FINISHED THIS CHAPTER! BY THE WAY, THIS AIN'T THE END OF THE STORY. I'LL UPDATE THE NEXT CHAPTER AS SOON AS I CAN!**_

__


	10. Chapter 10

_**YES!!!!!! MORE REVIEWS! THANK YOU! MUHAHAHAHAHA! THUNDER RUMBLING IN DISTANCE**_

Hinamori felt so pissed off. How could she not be? Her best friend was no longer captain of the 10th squad and was being EXILED! Then again, Hmmmm… flashbacks of the times where Hinamori tried to kiss Hitsugaya when he was asleep and when she actually kissed him flashed into her head…

_What's gotten into me? I'm such an idiot! Trying to kissing Shiro-chan like that!_

She covered her head with her blanket in deep thought.

_Why did I try to kiss him? It's not like I like him… right? Hehehe… awkwardness, awkwardness…_

Hinamori could feel her temperature rising as her face went red. She squealed in shock and tucked her knees up to her chest.

_OMG! So I __**like **__him? As in, not as a friend?_

Hinamori slapped her forehead as the embarrassing memories came back into her head again…

"WHA!"

Hinamori let out a high-pitched but short cry of embarrassment and fell out of her bed. She quickly untangled herself out of her blanket before she looked up.

Hitsugaya was staring at her as if she'd grown two heads. He cocked his eyebrow.

"Itai"

"What are you doing, Hinamori?"

"Oh, ah, ummmaa… nothing! I had a nightmare!"

"What do you mean? You weren't even asleep…"

"Ummmaa…"

"Just drop it, get back into bed."

Glad that the harassing moment only went for a couple of seconds, Hinamori picked herself up off the ground and laid herself in bed. Thinking about it, the pain in her stomach was gone and she didn't need an oxygen mask anymore… Unohana-taichou must've healed her and Hitsugaya while they were asleep! YAY!

On the other side of the room, just a few metres away, Hitsugaya was thinking of how weird Hinamori was acting. (Well, obviously…)

_How could she have nightmares when she's not asleep? She's so stupid! Sometimes… _

There WERE times when Hitsugaya had seen Hinamori being serious, especially these days. Like the time when Hinamori was talking to him while he was "sleeping"… he'd actually been awake that moment… just pretending to sleep… he wasn't a pervert or anything… just wanted to hear what she had to say to him…

Memories of that moment flashed back into his head…

"_Gomene, Hitsugaya-kun. I'll get stronger… so that you don't have to risk your life like this again… so that if anything like this ever happens again, __**I'll**__ protect __**you**__! I'm glad that we met, became friends, argued with each other, lived with obaa-san, got into the shinigami academy and both became shinigami! I can't come up with any ideas of what life would be like right now if we never met!"_

Hinamori then had squeezed his hand so tight that it was probably cutting off the blood circulation. He couldn't see what she was doing next but he decided to open his eyes when he suddenly felt her breathing on his cheek. If he were to use one word to describe that moment, it would've been 'warm.' Literally, emotionally and symbolically: warm…

_What am I thinking? I'm leaving at midnight tonight and I haven't even thought up of a plan yet! What's the use of a plan… Hinamori knows and she'll probably confess… maybe I should talk to her now? Make her feel more comforted?... sighs… What!!!! Since when was I this sympathetic?_

"Idiot…" Hitsugaya retorted to himself.

"Hitsugaya-kun! That's not fair! I didn't do anything and you still called me an idiot!"

"NO! Not you! Ummmaa!..." Toushiro started to go red by the fact that he couldn't make up a good reason to change the topic (which he was normally good at…) it wasn't like they were having a conversation anyway!

Hinamori giggled at Hitsugaya's red face and fell silent before starting to go red herself…

_What's with her? Going silent and red all of a sudden… NO WAIT! More importantly, what's wrong with ME? I always feel uncomfortable when Hinamori's in ANY sort of danger, when she's with other males and when she's winning an argument against me! (Which happens VERY rarely)… But anyway, what's going on? I'm fussing over how stupid I looked in front of her just then and I was considering on COMFORTING her?_

Before he knew it, Hitsugaya was being smothered in mortification as he slowly came to realise that he had feelings for Hinamori. That was when-

The next thing they knew, Hitsugaya had fallen out of bed as well. Hinamori burst out laughing.

"It's so funny! We're both falling out of bed one after another!"

However, instead of saying his usual, "Shut up, Bed-wetter Momo!", he lay still on the ground. Hinamori's cheerful laugh soon became a chuckle of nervousness in a matter of seconds.

_He hasn't moved a muscle… Well, he's surely alive because I can see his chest rising up and down which surely means he's breathing but… is he okay?_

"H-Hitsugaya-kun? Hehehe… You okay?"

He didn't answer but his lower lip trembled and he started to go red. He stood up and stared ahead in shock.

"Shiro-chan! Yamete! You're kinda scaring me! SHIRO-CHAN!"

Trying to get Hitsugaya's attention by calling him his childish nickname didn't work… ummmaa…

"Hinamori…"

"What is it?"

"Just drop it…"

Hitsugaya lay in bed and sighed to himself in embarrassment…

_So I __**DO**__ like Hinamori…_

Hinamori stared at the back of Hitsugaya's head. What was wrong with him?

_I mean, he's going to be exiled and all but… this is COMPLETELY unlike him… even if it were on purpose!_

Hitsugaya stood up and walked to the door.

"Where are you going, Shiro-chan?"

"It's none of your business."

And with that, he left the room…


	11. Chapter 11

_**YOSH! CHAPTER 11 IS UP! WELL… OBVIOUSLY COZ UR READIN' IT NOW… I'M SO STUPID LOL…**_

__

_**ENJOY**_

None of her business? Where was he going? Why was it so important that he wouldn't tell her?

Hinamori looked at the ticking clock on the wall. It read 10:30pm. One and a half hours left till Shiro-chan was leaving. It was all so sudden! Why tonight? Why not give him _some _time to say goodbye?... At least she knew that he was leaving than had believed that he was dead when his death was to be faked.

Either way, Hinamori still wasn't happy. **(Well, DER! sorry, enough with my soppy opinions and back to the story!) **She limped out of her bed and into the bathroom. She decided to calm herself down at the sink by washing her face with some cool water.

Hinamori had put the plug into the drain in the sink and turned the "COLD" tap on but just stared at herself in the mirror. Her widened a little bit when she looked at how broken she looked. She was surprised that nobody had asked if she was emo!

The colour was drained from her face and the enthusiastic shine was gone from her eyes that left them at a dull, plain, brownish colour like the colour of wood. She had light dark circles around her eyes which were accompanied by small bags.

_I've never felt so useless and guilty before…_

"If only I was stronger, then I would've protected myself and this wouldn't be happening! HINAMORI BAKA!" Hinamori yelled at herself. Tears started to stream down her cheeks and they dripped into the water in the sink and disappeared forever. The water had now overflowed from the sink and was pouring onto the floor, wetting Hinamori's feet. "WHY? WHY DIDN'T YOU HELP HIM THAT NIGHT? HE MIGHT'VE KILLED THAT FUCKING HOLLOW! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"

Hinamori was now screaming at herself for at least the past seven minutes. People from outside the room were now stopping by to listen to Hinamori's outrage being directed towards herself. Matsumoto walked past and listened to what Hinamori was saying. Well, more like screaming. Whatever she was doing, this was COMPLETELY unlike her!

Matsumoto's hand reached over to slide the door open but out of nowhere, Hitsugaya zoomed in front of her and slid the door open himself.

Hinamori had now felt more relaxed and content after blaming herself. She checked the clock on the wall in the bathroom. (A clock in the bathroom? LOL…) 10:55… One hour and five minutes left… Hinamori reached to turn the tap off but she had turned the taps on too much at the beginning and the top just fell off.

"Shit!" Hinamori winced as she realised that the water had reached her shins. It was freezing! Why did she decide to wash her face in the first place if she was only going to yell at herself? She tried to open the door but it was jammed shut. Gathering reiatsu to blast a hole using Kidou in the wall was a failure as well since she'd used it all on fighting Hitsugaya. The water was just above her knees now and the sound of the tap rushing and water splashing at the same time in such a small, tile room was deafening. What was she to do?

Hitsugaya walked into the room with Matsumoto following him. Hinamori wasn't in bed and the bathroom door was shut. She was probably in there. He knocked on the door with his knuckles.

"Hinamori, we need to talk. You're taking this too seriously."

There was no reply but the sound of water gushing.

_Maybe she's taking a shower? No wait, she wouldn't at this time of night… or at least in this kind of "situation"…_

Something wasn't right… If Hinamori was taking a shower, she would've at least snapped at him that she was showering…

11:05pm… there was only fifty-five minutes left till Hitsugaya's death was to be faked. Would he be able to say goodbye to Hinamori? More important, yet, tell her how he felt? If he was able to that is…

Meanwhile, in the bathroom, the water was now up to Hinamori's waist and the water level was rising rapidly. Nobody was outside so she couldn't be saved… (A/N: Hinamori didn't hear Hitsugaya saying, "We need to talk" and calling her) Hinamori knew that the situation was only getting worse by the second.

_**PLONK! CLASH!**_

The metal screw sticking out of the broken tap was blown off and the water was gushing out like a fountain now… at least increasing the rapid speed of the water rising by at least two centimetres per second. JUST WHAT SHE NEEDED!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hitsugaya was sure that things were "okay" in the bathroom anymore. She was unusually… silent… or was the volume of the water just overpowering her voice?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The water was now just up to Hinamori's chin and she was starting to panic. Why's this happening? At least, why _now?_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Hitsugaya looked down when he heard his feet splashing in something… water… it was wet and… cold… Where was it coming from? Hitsugaya's eyes followed the water trail until his eyes stopped at the bottom of the bathroom door… water was leaking? Thinking about it, he could barely hear anything now but noticed the door lightly rattling. The rattling was getting harder now and was turning into weak bangs.

_**KA-THOOMP… KA-THOOMP…**_

"SHIT! MATSUMOTO! The bathroom! Hinamori's in trouble!"

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinamori felt like she was going to explode. The water was now above her head level and she'd ended up banging on the door in hope to get someone's attention but time was running out… there was no oxygen left…

Hinamori's arms were now aching in pain from banging on the door. The air escaped from her lungs through her lungs… maybe it was her "time"?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hitsugaya and Matsumoto were now at the door and ready to bust it open. Hitsugaya gathered reiatsu.

"Way of Destruction: 33! Blue fire Crashdown!"

Water came rushing out of the bathroom through the door and drenched Hitsugaya and Matsumoto from head to toe but they didn't care. Hinamori came first.

Hitsugaya ran into the bathroom to find Hinamori on the floor. She was waterlogged! It looked like she slept in the rain for a night! Hitsugaya ran over to her limp body and held her head in his arms.

Hinamori wasn't breathing… Panicking, Hitsugaya started to tap her on the cheek.

"Taichou! That doesn't do anything!"

Hitsugaya froze… shit… now what?

4th Squad members came rushing into the room and surrounded them to see if anyone was injured.

"Call the Emergency Relief Unit! CPR procedures are needed at this point!"

This time, Hitsugaya's muscles stiffened… C…P…R?

Hinamori's cheeks were going a light blue shade now and Hitsugaya was left with no choice…

_sigh… Here goes…_

Hitsugaya laid Hinamori's head on the ground, leant over and gave her Mouth-to-Mouth Resuscitation. Everyone was now watching while the Emergency Relief Unit was coming.

The blue-ish colour was now starting to drain from Hinamori's cheeks as her eyes suddenly flickered open. Hitsugaya quickly jerked himself away just in time to avoid Hinamori coughing water out of her mouth. She stared up at Hitsugaya's face.

"What just happened?"

Anger started to flare through Hitsugaya's mind.

"BAKA! You nearly drowned! If I didn't-"

Realising what he had to say, Hitsugaya stopped his sentence and went red.

"Hitsugaya-taichou?"

Everyone turned around to see Captain Unohana in the doorway. "You did a good job with the CPR but Yamamoto-taichou would like to see you now."

Before Hinamori could object, Hitsugaya stood up and left the room.

A/N: OMG… this chapter did nothing (I think) but led the story to the same ending…. But I might as well upload it…

…


	12. Chapter 12

_**YOSH! CHAPTER 11 IS UP! WELL… OBVIOUSLY COZ UR READIN' IT NOW… I'M SO STUPID LOL…**_

__

_**ENJOY**_

None of her business? Where was he going? Why was it so important that he wouldn't tell her?

Hinamori looked at the ticking clock on the wall. It read 10:30pm. One and a half hours left till Shiro-chan was leaving. It was all so sudden! Why tonight? Why not give him _some _time to say goodbye?... At least she knew that he was leaving than had believed that he was dead when his death was to be faked.

Either way, Hinamori still wasn't happy. **(Well, DER! sorry, enough with my soppy opinions and back to the story!) **She limped out of her bed and into the bathroom. She decided to calm herself down at the sink by washing her face with some cool water.

Hinamori had put the plug into the drain in the sink and turned the "COLD" tap on but just stared at herself in the mirror. Her widened a little bit when she looked at how broken she looked. She was surprised that nobody had asked if she was emo!

The colour was drained from her face and the enthusiastic shine was gone from her eyes that left them at a dull, plain, brownish colour like the colour of wood. She had light dark circles around her eyes which were accompanied by small bags.

_I've never felt so useless and guilty before…_

"If only I was stronger, then I would've protected myself and this wouldn't be happening! HINAMORI BAKA!" Hinamori yelled at herself. Tears started to stream down her cheeks and they dripped into the water in the sink and disappeared forever. The water had now overflowed from the sink and was pouring onto the floor, wetting Hinamori's feet. "WHY? WHY DIDN'T YOU HELP HIM THAT NIGHT? HE MIGHT'VE KILLED THAT FUCKING HOLLOW! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"

Hinamori was now screaming at herself for at least the past seven minutes. People from outside the room were now stopping by to listen to Hinamori's outrage being directed towards herself. Matsumoto walked past and listened to what Hinamori was saying. Well, more like screaming. Whatever she was doing, this was COMPLETELY unlike her!

Matsumoto's hand reached over to slide the door open but out of nowhere, Hitsugaya zoomed in front of her and slid the door open himself.

Hinamori had now felt more relaxed and content after blaming herself. She checked the clock on the wall in the bathroom. (A clock in the bathroom? LOL…) 10:55… One hour and five minutes left… Hinamori reached to turn the tap off but she had turned the taps on too much at the beginning and the top just fell off.

"Shit!" Hinamori winced as she realised that the water had reached her shins. It was freezing! Why did she decide to wash her face in the first place if she was only going to yell at herself? She tried to open the door but it was jammed shut. Gathering reiatsu to blast a hole using Kidou in the wall was a failure as well since she'd used it all on fighting Hitsugaya. The water was just above her knees now and the sound of the tap rushing and water splashing at the same time in such a small, tile room was deafening. What was she to do?

Hitsugaya walked into the room with Matsumoto following him. Hinamori wasn't in bed and the bathroom door was shut. She was probably in there. He knocked on the door with his knuckles.

"Hinamori, we need to talk. You're taking this too seriously."

There was no reply but the sound of water gushing.

_Maybe she's taking a shower? No wait, she wouldn't at this time of night… or at least in this kind of "situation"…_

Something wasn't right… If Hinamori was taking a shower, she would've at least snapped at him that she was showering…

11:05pm… there was only fifty-five minutes left till Hitsugaya's death was to be faked. Would he be able to say goodbye to Hinamori? More important, yet, tell her how he felt? If he was able to that is…

Meanwhile, in the bathroom, the water was now up to Hinamori's waist and the water level was rising rapidly. Nobody was outside so she couldn't be saved… (A/N: Hinamori didn't hear Hitsugaya saying, "We need to talk" and calling her) Hinamori knew that the situation was only getting worse by the second.

_**PLONK! CLASH!**_

The metal screw sticking out of the broken tap was blown off and the water was gushing out like a fountain now… at least increasing the rapid speed of the water rising by at least two centimetres per second. JUST WHAT SHE NEEDED!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hitsugaya was sure that things were "okay" in the bathroom anymore. She was unusually… silent… or was the volume of the water just overpowering her voice?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The water was now just up to Hinamori's chin and she was starting to panic. Why's this happening? At least, why _now?_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Hitsugaya looked down when he heard his feet splashing in something… water… it was wet and… cold… Where was it coming from? Hitsugaya's eyes followed the water trail until his eyes stopped at the bottom of the bathroom door… water was leaking? Thinking about it, he could barely hear anything now but noticed the door lightly rattling. The rattling was getting harder now and was turning into weak bangs.

_**KA-THOOMP… KA-THOOMP…**_

"SHIT! MATSUMOTO! The bathroom! Hinamori's in trouble!"

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinamori felt like she was going to explode. The water was now above her head level and she'd ended up banging on the door in hope to get someone's attention but time was running out… there was no oxygen left…

Hinamori's arms were now aching in pain from banging on the door. The air escaped from her lungs through her lungs… maybe it was her "time"?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hitsugaya and Matsumoto were now at the door and ready to bust it open. Hitsugaya gathered reiatsu.

"Way of Destruction: 33! Blue fire Crashdown!"

Water came rushing out of the bathroom through the door and drenched Hitsugaya and Matsumoto from head to toe but they didn't care. Hinamori came first.

Hitsugaya ran into the bathroom to find Hinamori on the floor. She was waterlogged! It looked like she slept in the rain for a night! Hitsugaya ran over to her limp body and held her head in his arms.

Hinamori wasn't breathing… Panicking, Hitsugaya started to tap her on the cheek.

"Taichou! That doesn't do anything!"

Hitsugaya froze… shit… now what?

4th Squad members came rushing into the room and surrounded them to see if anyone was injured.

"Call the Emergency Relief Unit! CPR procedures are needed at this point!"

This time, Hitsugaya's muscles stiffened… C…P…R?

Hinamori's cheeks were going a light blue shade now and Hitsugaya was left with no choice…

_sigh… Here goes…_

Hitsugaya laid Hinamori's head on the ground, leant over and gave her Mouth-to-Mouth Resuscitation. Everyone was now watching while the Emergency Relief Unit was coming.

The blue-ish colour was now starting to drain from Hinamori's cheeks as her eyes suddenly flickered open. Hitsugaya quickly jerked himself away just in time to avoid Hinamori coughing water out of her mouth. She stared up at Hitsugaya's face.

"What just happened?"

Anger started to flare through Hitsugaya's mind.

"BAKA! You nearly drowned! If I didn't-"

Realising what he had to say, Hitsugaya stopped his sentence and went red.

"Hitsugaya-taichou?"

Everyone turned around to see Captain Unohana in the doorway. "You did a good job with the CPR but Yamamoto-taichou would like to see you now."

Before Hinamori could object, Hitsugaya stood up and left the room.

A/N: OMG… this chapter did nothing (I think) but led the story to the same ending…. But I might as well upload it…

…


	13. Chapter 13

_**THE SHORT CHAPTER IS NOW GONE! LOL! ENJOY!**_

Hitsugaya was impaled on his own zanpakuto. Hyourinmaru was sticking through his chest and out his back, blood dripping off the end. Hitsugaya looked gruesome and lifeless yet, peaceful and beautiful. Hinamori stumbled towards the suicide scene.

Tears started to gather in her eyes when, _No wait. Hitsugaya-kun's death was to be faked… This has got to be fake… So he's off somewhere… Then, the least I could do for him now is to…_

Hinamori fell to her knees and started to fake-cry.

"Hitsugaya-kun! Don't go! Don't leave me!" Hinamori screamed as she wrapped her arms around the corpse's waist and cried effort-striking tears.

"HINAMORI-FUKUTAICHOU!" People were rushing to her side.

_YES! For once, my horrible lying skills aren't surfacing! Now, all I have to do is…_

Hinamori quickly got up and ran out of the office screaming. That was only the first part. Now the second part was to find Shiro-chan.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hitsugaya used shunpo to flash through the Seireitei to the Gates. Judanbo already knew what was going on and was going to open the gate for him.

_I'm sure that the shinigami would be starting to react towards my fake death scene but Hinamori knows… It's a shame that I can't say goodbye to her… What am I thinking? Thoughts like this will only slow me down!_

He could see the Gates a few hundred metres away. When-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinamori could see him in the distance. He wasn't wearing his captain's robe anymore but she could recognise him by his reckless, white hair.

"HITSUGAYA-KUN!" Hinamori called out to him and he turned around, wide-eyed.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_That idiot! What is she doing? If there are eye-witnesses that get the wrong idea, people could think that we're plotting something!_

Hinamori ran over to him, panting heavily.

"Hitsugaya-kun… I… ummmaa…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinamori started to go a deep shade of red as she tried to confess.

_Idiot! What are you doing? Just get it over with!_

Hinamori gulped and randomly finished the sentence… with another ending.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hitsugaya-kun… I… ummmaa… DON'T WANT YOU TO GO!"

Hitsugaya's eyebrow twitched at the feeling that Hinamori was hiding something.

"Not like I haven't figured that out!"

"Where are you going?"

"That's none of your business, you're not meant to kn-"

"TAKE ME WITH YOU!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_What did I just say?_

"What did you just say?"

"T-TAKE ME WITH YOU!"

Hitsugaya's breath got caught in his throat. Hinamori gulped.

_Why did I blurt that out?_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinamori stood there and looked into Hitsugaya's eyes in innocence.

_Yes or No? What am I meant to say?_

Hitsugaya gulped as he desperately tried to think of a response.

_Shit… If I say 'yes', then Hinamori will probably be declared a traitor and if I say 'no', she'll probably be back to 'Aizen-Betrayal mode' except, this time'll be 'Hitsugaya-Betrayal mode'…_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_He's going to say no… definitely… I shouldn't expect anything from him… he just thinks of me as a friend… he probably still hasn't figured out that I like him… Hehehe…_

Hitsugaya stared into Hinamori's eyes. She noticed him gulp in the position of being under pressure.

_I shouldn't have asked him from the start… I'll just say it's ok then goodbye time! I'm so pathetic… I can't even tell him how I feel…_

Hinamori braced herself and looked away from Hitsugaya before saying what she planned in the last few seconds in dread.

"I-its okay, Shiro-chan! What kind of request was that? I can be so selfish sometimes! Hehehe… you can go."

Not believing what Hinamori'd just said, Hitsugaya's eyes widened as they filled up with shock.

"I'd just be a burden to you and…" Tears escaped the corners of Hinamori's eyes and streamed down her cheeks. "I-I-I don't want that! Why am I crying? Geez… I'm such a-"

Before Hinamori could finish what she was saying, she felt Hitsugaya grab the collar of her shinigami robe and press his lips against hers.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hitsugaya didn't know what the hell had gotten over him. One moment, he was watching Hinamori crying in guilt and the next thing he knew, he'd given into his feelings and was kissing her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinamori could feel herself going red from the experience. Her arms reached over his shoulders and locked Hitsugaya into a hug.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hitsugaya was now in Hinamori's embrace and kissing her firmly yet softly.

_Wow… so she DID like me… Wait… what's that?... I've felt it before…_

Hitsugaya stiffened at the feeling of something squirming under the skin of his neck. It was now moving onto his shoulders and… what?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hitsugaya-kun's suddenly gone stiff! I wonder what's wrong… what's that? My arm feels funny…_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hitsugaya opened his eyes to see what was happening. The jackal head. The stupid jackal head on his neck that moved around his body and taunted him whenever it got the chance… but this time, it looked a little different…

_What the hell is it up to?_

Before Hitsugaya could react, the jackal head squirmed its way under his skin onto his shoulders and _bit _Hinamori's arm.

_What? How can it BITE someone? No wait! That isn't important! What happens when it bites someone? I have to pull away from Hinamori!_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the stern look in Hitsugaya's eyes, Hinamori was able to tell that he was in deep thought.

_I'm getting a feeling that Hitsugaya-kun's going to pull away any seco- OUCH! What the hell was that?_

Hinamori and Hitsugaya pulled away at the same time.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Good… Hinamori might've felt it bite her… now I don't have to make up some lame excuse on why I pulled away…_

"Hinamori… Did you feel it?" Hitsugaya inquired but Hinamori didn't answer. He looked into her eyes to see what was wrong.

_Her eyes… they're filled with… terror? She looks like she's witnessing a massacre scene!_

Hitsugaya followed the direction that her eyes were looking in to see one of the most shocking things of his life.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The scar… it's moving __**into **__my arm! What's happening? I want to pull my arm off Hitsugaya-kun's shoulder but I can't!_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_DAMMIT! It's moving into Hinamori's arm! I have to pull away!_

Hitsugaya jerked his shoulder away from Hinamori's arm but her arm was literally stuck. It was bonded due to the stupid Jackal Head still fidgeting its way into her arm.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"HINAMORI!"

Was the last thing Hinamori heard before she passed out onto the ground…

…


	14. Chapter 14

_**LOL! I KNOW CLIFF HANGERS R ANNOYIN'! THANX 4 ALL THE REVIEWS! IT HAS BEEN OFFICIALLY DECIDED (BY ME) THAT YOU GUYS ROCK!**_

Hitsugaya took hold of Hinamori by her weak shoulders and shook her violently.

"HINAMORI! GRAB A HOLD OF YOURSELF!"

Hinamori's eyelids flickered before they fully shut and she completely lost consciousness. Hitsugaya hauled her onto his back and used shunpo to get to the 4th Division Headquarters. The majority of shinigami walking past stared at him because firstly, not having his captain's robe on anymore and secondly, he had Hinamori hauled onto his back. Some probably already thought that he was dead!

"CAPTAIN-UNOHANA! HINAMORI IS-"

"Hitsugaya-taichou, I do not mean to offend you by this but I thought that you were only welcome as a threat in Seireitei!"

"Hinamori just passed out when I was about to leave!"

Just realising what was on Hitsugaya's back, Captain Unohana quickly took action.

"4th Squad Relief Unit please take care of Hinamori-fukutaichou! Meanwhile I will report to Yamamoto-Soutaichou of why Hitsugaya Toushiro is still in Seireitei."

With that, Captain Unohana walked off.

_She's a little colder and on the nerve than usual… probably because I'm a threat now?_

"What's that on her neck?"

"What on her neck?"

"Is it a tattoo?"

"What is?"

"That Jackal Head! It gives me the creeps!"

"Looks more like a scar. Wonder how she got it!"

Hitsugaya froze on the spot when he overheard a conversation between two 4th Squad members that were checking up on Hinamori.

_WHAT? Jackal Head? I thought that scar was on __**my neck! **__How'd it get onto Hinamori's? Is that why she fainted?_

In a hurry, Hitsugaya pushed past the 4th Squad members in order to reach his childhood friend… and girlfriend? He didn't know about the second one.

"Hitsugaya-taichou! Hinamori-fukutaichou's just probably passed out from stress! She is fine! There's no need to worry!"

"And she'll wake up when? Who knows?"

The shinigami looked at him questioningly before he finished his sentence.

"My carelessness might've put her in another coma…"

Hitsugaya twirled the side strands of Hinamori's hair around his fingers. Leaving the captain and the fukutaichou in peace, The 4th Squad members left the room to get some supplies.

"Hinamori… I… so much for a boy-genius, eh? I can't even protect my own-"

"H-H-Hitsugaya-kun…"

Hinamori reached out and squeezed his hand, tears streaming out of her eyes. Were they tears of pain, fear or happiness?

"It… t-talked to me…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**Looks like I'm in ****your ****body now! That boy was pathetic! So, I wouldn't be surprised if a shinigami without bankai like you was worse but anyway…"**

Hinamori woke up to the demon-like voice to find herself in a world of blackness, surrounded by thick fog. She's been here before. At least two and a half years ago? When Aizen had stabbed her…

"W-who are you?"

A familiar wolf-shaped figure walked towards her through the fog and revealed itself. Black rusted fur, red blood-filled eyes, knife-like claws and a murderous grin… the Sufriendo Consensia! Hinamori's breath stopped in her throat.

"**I'm going to use you to avenge my species! You are going to help me cause chaos in Seireitei and kill that bloody kid that always gets in the way!"**

"NO YOU'RE NOT!" Hinamori jumped into the air and withdrew Tobiume but instead of bringing it down on the hollow, a blinding light suddenly appeared out of nowhere and she was drawn into it.

"**I'll show you… what I'm capable of!"**

The hollow disappeared and all that was left were the echoes of its devious cackle that rang in her ears.

Hinamori's eyes snapped open and the first thing she saw was Hitsugaya's face staring down at hers.

_I have to warn him! It's not in him anymore! It's in me!_

"Hinamori… I… so much for a boy-genius, eh? I can't even protect my own-" Hitsugaya started but she reached out and squeezed his hand, cutting him off.

"H-H-Hitsugaya-kun…" She managed to force out a few words with a stutter as her vision began to develop ripples and made her dizzy. "It-it talked to me…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It talked to you? What did? What do you mean?" Hitsugaya demanded, a shade of worry instantly appearing in his eyes.

More tears just streamed down her cheeks and she couldn't talk anymore. Her eyes widened for a second before her hand stopped squeezing his. Her lower lip trembled and she started panting.

"NO! I WONT LET YOU!" she screamed in agony before losing consciousness again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"HINAMORI? HINAMORI!"

Hinamori could hear Hitsugaya's voice yelling at her to wake up.

_H-H-Hitsugaya-kun… I want to reach out but my body won't move!_

"**That's because **_**I'm **_**in charge of you for now… not forever but who knows for how long? It might give me just enough time to achieve my goals!"**

_No! What if she DOES try and kill Hitsugaya-kun?(!)_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No matter how loud or how many times he yelled out her name, Hinamori just lay there.

"Hitsugaya-taichou! You should get out of here as soon as possible! Hinamori-fukutaichou is being taken over by the hollow!" Captain Unohana was standing in the doorway.

_I-I… I passed the disease onto Hinamori? Is that why that scar's there now?_

Hinamori's tear-filled eyes snapped open and she got out of bed. Paying attention to what Captain Unohana said, Hitsugaya stepped back.

"Hitsugaya-kun? You okay? You're a bit pale!" Hinamori asked as she walked forwards until she was directly in front of Hitsugaya.

"Something's not… quite right…" Captain Unohana muttered to herself under her breath. Hinamori smiled her usual smile and walked past Hitsugaya. When she was around half a metre away from him, she fainted flat on her face.

"HINA-"

Captain Unohana raised her hand as a gesture for him to shut his mouth.

"Hitsugaya-san, don't you think that there is something… _odd_… about Hinamori fuku-taichou at the moment?"

"No, not really. Why do you ask?"

"Something just doesn't feel… right?"

Hitsugaya's attention turned from Captain Unohana to Hinamori when she picked herself up off the ground.

"Hinamori, you okay?" Hitsugaya knelt by her side and helped her brush her shinigami robes. Hinamori just slapped his hand away.

"I don't need your help. Shortie." Hinamori retorted coldly. This was _completely _unlike her! She shoved past Hitsugaya who was wide-eyed at the effects of the hollow taking over.

'_I was like this to Hinamori?'_

"No, you were much worse. Every time, I emerged in your body, Hinamori bled. EVERY TIME! I'm surprised that this girl forgave you and gave you a kiss! She's heck of a softy!" Hinamori ridiculed. Hitsugaya bunched up his fists.

'_If I attack the hollow, since it's in Hinamori's body, there's a high chance that I'd kill her… what to do now… Hmmmm…'_

"But you know…" Hinamori started and walked up to Hitsugaya until she was directly in front of him. "This girl can be rough if she had to be!"

With that, Hinamori laid her index finger on his shoulder.

"Way of Destruction 4, White Lightning."

_**SORRY 4 THE LATE UPDATE WE HAD THE MOST CRAPPIEST (AS USUAL) FAMILY CAMP IN THE MOUNTAINS… IT WAS CRAP…**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**LAWL… I WAS BANNED FROM SITTING ON THE ROOF… WELL… I WAS NEVER ALLOWED TO SIT THERE ANYWAY DAD CAUGHT ME NEARLY FALLING OFF WITH MY LAPTOP… SIGHS… ENJOY!**_

Hitsugaya's eyes widened for a second. What had just happened wasn't… exactly… sinking in… especially considering that Hinamori'd just used White Lightning to blast a hole in his shoulder...

Blood lazily dripped off his shoulder and formed a pool on the floor. The pain was killing him but he couldn't care less. He knew what it felt like now. Being subconsciously attacked by someone you cared for and loved very much.

"Hina… mori… did I make you… suffer this… much?" Hitsugaya managed to strain those words out of his mouth. He tried to raise his arm but every time he did, pain rang throughout his upper body. For the first time in a long time, he felt hopeless.

"AW! Did that hurt?" Hinamori mockingly cooed as she cupped his chin.

'_Damn… to think I was this weak…'_

"Hitsugaya-san, I think that it will be much easier for Seireitei AND Hinamori-san if we just ended her life here," Captain Unohana advised with a sympathetic tone in her voice. "It would put everyone out of the danger of having the hollow passed onto them!"

"What did you say?" Hitsugaya's eyes widened as he staggered towards the 4th Squad Captain. A gentle, light blue ball of light formed in Captain Unohana's right hand.

"I was hoping that I wouldn't have to use this medical technique someone as young as Hinamori-san but I've got no choice! It isn't 100 percent guaranteed that it will work as this is the first time I've used this technique but the chances are around 80 to 90 percent."

Hitsugaya wanted to stop her but what rights did he have? He was no longer captain, Hinamori was now a new threat and he wasn't even meant to be in Seireitei!

'_Unohana's going to kill Hinamori… because I couldn't protect her…'_

The words "kill" and "I couldn't protect her" echoed endlessly in Hitsugaya's head as he stood there numb-struck with shock.

'_What am I doing? This is all MY fault! I have to take responsibility!'_

Hitsugaya snapped out of his thoughts and ran towards where Captain Unohana's hand with the dreaded light that would end Hinamori's life was. She was reaching towards the centre of her forehead. The ball of light brightened more and more as it reached closer to its target.

"HINAMORI!"

Hitsugaya dove in front of Hinamori just as Captain Unohana's hand shot forward at an extraordinarily rapid speed.

Hitsugaya winced and looked downwards and witnessed the light passing through the left side of his chest (where his heart was) and through Hinamori's forehead behind him. Hitsugaya yelled out in pain as he felt an incredible force in his body repeatedly throb roughly like he there was electricity travelling through his blood.

Just after two throbs, Hitsugaya's legs couldn't support him anymore. He fell to the ground, writhing in pain. He roared out loud again and his reiatsu started to blast off uncontrollably and fluctuate.

In the corner of his eye in the painful and agonising progress of probably dying, Hitsugaya managed to catch a glimpse (maybe his last) of Hinamori. She didn't look like she was in as much pain as he was. She looked like someone had stabbed her in the stomach and was down on her arms and legs panting for air.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_What just happened? One second, I lost control and kind of fell asleep and then I hear Hitsugaya-kun yelling out my name before… what was that? That eerie, blue light that passed through my forehead?'_

Hinamori's throat felt dry and she couldn't force any words out of her throat. Her eyes shot around the room and things started to kick in.

'_Ok… I'm in the 4__th__ Squad Building… ummmaa… I feel a familiar reiatsu and someone's screaming in pain… wait… Hitsugaya-kun was here before I lost consciousness… is he al-'_

Hinamori's thoughts stopped as she finally noticed the familiar figure thrash about on the floor and recklessly blast enormous amounts of reiatsu.

'_White hair… that reiatsu… that voice… no ,NO ,__**NO**__! Hitsugaya-kun? What's going on?'_

"Hinamori-fukutaichou! You MUST get out of here immediately! It is not safe to approach Hitsugaya-san!" Captain Unohana commanded to Hinamori before using a Hell butterfly to communicate to the 4th Squad Emergency Unit. "EMERGENCY UNIT! ROOM 214! BRING RELIEF KITS 6, 8 AND 9!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_So… this is my end I guess? I've lived my life with no regret so far until the sequence of disasters after that bastard, Aizen's betrayal... I can see that Hinamori's fine now… I just need to know that…'_

Hitsugaya's eyelids dropped halfway over his eyes as his reiatsu stopped blasting off and altering. His body felt normal now. Well, not **normal **but better than what it was a few seconds ago! He rolled over onto his side to catch a glimpse of Matsumoto, Kira, Nanao, Isane, Renji, Hisagi, Yumichika and Ikkaku arrive all together at the doorway.

His chest felt heavy. His pants were becoming shallow and raspy. He was starting to lose consciousness.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"HITSUGAYA-KUN! NO!" Hinamori shrieked and scrambled over to Hitsugaya's side. Hinamori looked over to her friends standing in the doorway. Their mouths were either dropped open or their eyes were wide in shock. However, everyone was speechless.

Hinamori fell back as the 4th Squad Relief Unit shoved past her in a hurry (Well, der!). They started to perform emergency procedures.

"Unohana-taichou… I want to expect what happens after this… what are the chances of Hitsugaya-kun's survival? Please…" Hinamori started sobbing and looked up at the captain with tear-filled eyes.

"Hinamori-san, I don't say this as a captain but… considering that the technique was accidentally used on his heart instead of the middle of his forehead, which seemed to have much worse side effects, I'm probably guessing that there's an 85 to 95 percent chance that he won't make it unless he goes into a coma. Who knows how long he'll be in the coma for? Everything from here just depends on his will to live!"

Hinamori's world stopped and she started to pant in both grief and worry.

'_85-95 percent chance of dying?... That's lower than the time Aizen-taichou, no, AIZEN (!) stabbed me in the stomach!'_

"Hinamori-kun, you should go back to your quarters now. The only thing we can to do help is to leave the Emergency Unit alone to do their job." Kira advised but Hinamori just clenched her fists.

"**Leave **him? You want me to **leave **him? Who knows what'll happen! The chances of him surviving are almost identical as the chances of trying to jump off a cliff and survive **that**!" Hinamori yelled back.

"HINAMORI! YOU'RE BEING TOO NAÏVE!" Matsumoto shouted, scaring Hinamori a little. Rangiku rarely lost it. Her features then softened. "You **must **keep in check or it'll help **nobody**!"

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! (ETC…)**_

Hinamori turned around to the sound of a machine beeping.

"Quick! He won't make it if we don't hurry!" One of the Relief Unit's members demanded and started to perform CPR on Hitsugaya.

Hinamori staggered towards where the Relief Unit were working but felt someone pull on her arm. She turned around to match eyes with Kira who shook his head.

"HE'S DYING! I **HAVE **TO STAY HERE!"

She brutally elbowed Kira in the stomach and tried to run forwards but felt another pair of arms grab her other arm. It was Matsumoto and she clearly wasn't impressed but worried about her friend at the same time.

Hinamori violently thrashed around in the firm grips of her friends. Then before she knew it, Hisagi was helping as well.

"LET GO!" Hinamori shrieked before she broke down. "Please…"

She caught a glimpse of a shinigami using shunpo to appear between Matsumoto and Kira behind Hinamori before she felt a hard 'thud' on the back of her head and lost consciousness…

_**THE NEXT MORNING AT HINAMORI'S ROOM…**_

Hinamori's eyes slowly slid open to find herself in a different but familiar environment.

'_Huh? Where am I? I was at the 4__th__ Squad Halls! Hitsugaya-kun! I __**have **__to see him? Dead or not! I-'_

"No! She needs rest!"

"But this is more important to her than… **sleep**!"

"No! Wait… KIRA! Don't even think of-"

It was too late. Hinamori was already awake due to Matsumoto and Kira's rather… loud… argument on whether they should wake Hinamori yet or not. She slid the door open and Matsumoto and Kira immediately froze on the spot before all three of them were met by an awkward silence. The silence was then broken by Kira.

"Ummmaa… you know… Well, I can't call him Hitsugaya-**taichou **anymore so I guess Hitsugaya-san?"

By the mention of Hitsugaya's name, Hinamori quickly paid attention to what Kira was saying.

"He's alive… but he's in a coma…"

Hinamori's eyes widened before she quickly used shunpo to get the 4th Division Head Quarters.

'_He's alive! He made it!...except he's in a coma…'_

Hinamori stopped and hesitated for a second in guilt before entering.

'_COME ON! What am I waiting for?'_

Hinamori entered the building and ran towards a weak but recognisable reiatsu. She stopped in front of room 214. The room where he nearly died.

'_I can't go in there!... it's __**my **__fault that Shiro-chan's in a coma! What if he doesn't wake up? What if-'_

"Hinamori-san, why are you hesitating? He's your childhood friend is he not? He won't wake up unless someone calls out to him!" Captain Unohana appeared behind Hinamori and advised her.

"Sorry, but I'm not sure if I could do this! It's all **my **fault that he's in such a condition!"

"I'm sure he knows that you didn't want this to happen… in fact, nobody did! All it takes is a few words to him per day! It will make you feel much better!"

Hinamori stared at the 4th Squad Captain blankly and nodded. She slid the door open and entered the room that her white-haired childhood friend was staying in.


	16. Chapter 16

_**MINNA!**_

_**THANX 4 THE REVIEWS! UMMMAA… I PURPOSELY MADE THIS CHAPTER SHORT… I DUN REALLY LIKE IT BUT ANYWAY…**_

_**ENJOY!**_

Hinamori trudged into the room towards the small figure in the hospital bed. He was in a white kimono instead of his black shinigami robes and appeared as if he were sleeping. His face looked so… peaceful and relaxed without the usual scowl. It was a bit… saddening…

'_It's Shiro-chan… I have no idea what happened but I know that he saved my life… again…'_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ever since he'd closed his eyes, Hitsugaya found him walking around in a maze made of ice. There was no sky or ground but an endless black space of nothingness. He was amazed that he could walk… but **where **was he meant to walk? He was in a maze!

"Where is this? This isn't my inner world…"

He could see faces of shinigami reflected on the frosted walls. They were normally people of the 4th Squad but today was different… it was Hinamori. She looked sad and full of guilt at the same time.

'_That's Hinamori!'_

Hitsugaya's eyes widened in shock and relief. He walked towards the wall her face was on but every time he took a step in her direction, a tiny crack of blinding light formed in the blackness. When he stepped back, the crack sealed itself.

'_I want__to, no, __**have **__to follow Hinamori but every time I do, a crack forms in the sky! What am I meant to do? Is that crack good or bad?'_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shiro-chan… I-I… I'm so sorry… I'm pathetic, eh? I can't even protect myself and keep in check… I've made the same promise to you too many times…" Hinamori sat on the edge of Hitsugaya's bed and held his hand in hers. "I want to make it up to you… In fact, I'll be the one to call out to you and wake you up!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"In fact, I'll be the one to call out to you and wake you up!" Hinamori's face on the wall said. Hitsugaya stared at the wall in amazement and anguish.

'_So… I'm in a coma? What's going on? Call out to me? Wake me up?'_

"Hinamori… baka… you didn't do **anything**…" Hitsugaya whispered and took a step forward. A crack formed in the space and Hitsugaya stepped back. He then realised something.

"Damn… there's no sense of time… but according to what Hinamori said, I must've just gotten into a coma… Hmmmm…"

Hitsugaya stepped towards Hinamori's face in hope when a larger crack formed. He saw Hinamori's eyes widen but then took a few steps back and accidentally bumped into a wall.

"Damn… what are those cracks?"

He tried to pick himself up off the floor but his body wouldn't move. His body was sinking into the wall he'd bumped into!

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?"

Hitsugaya tried to squirm his way out of the ice but couldn't. He was like a small stone stuck in a layer of cement.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After what she said, Hinamori squeezed Hitsugaya's hand tighter.

'_When are you going to wake up? Where are you? In your dreams or trapped in the darkness?'_

Her eyes then widened as she saw Hitsugaya's eyebrow twitch.

'_H-he… moved! Can he hear me?'_

Tears of happiness formed in Hinamori's eyes but they didn't fall.

'_He's trying to wake up… I just have to have faith in him!'_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Damn! I can't get out! So bumping into walls isn't allowed?'_

It was then that Hitsugaya realised that Hyourinmaru wasn't with him.

"NO! I can't stay or die here!"

The ice kept on crawling up his body, restraining him. He looked across to the wall opposite of him. Hinamori's eyes were filled with tears but they weren't falling.

"NO! HINAMORI NEEDS ME!"

This time, instead of squirming, Hitsugaya tried to gather up his reiatsu… and it worked!

'_At least you can gather reiatsu in this damned place!'_

He then let the reiatsu go with a gigantic "KABOOM!". The ice shattered but the reiatsu gathering had exceeded Hitsugaya's limits. He fell onto his knees then fell sideways. His eye lids were heavy. He looked at Hinamori's face and sighed before his eyes closed and he lost consciousness…


	17. Chapter 17

_**SORRY 4 THE SHORT CHAPTER! THIS ONE'S A FEW HUNDRED YEARS LATER WHEN HINAMORI AND HITSUGAYA ARE BOTH IN THEIR LATE TEENS.**_

_**ENJOY! IF YOU CAN THAT IS…**_

A few hundred years had passed since Hitsugaya'd gone into his coma… and he still wasn't out… YET.

"Hey Shiro-chan! I'm here again! As usual… Hehehe…" Hinamori, who was now in her late shinigami teens, chimed cheerfully as she waltzed into Hitsugaya's room. She plonked herself on her usual spot on her visits, on the edge of his bed. "Rangiku-san's here as well!"

"Konnichiwa!" Matsumoto (who isn't older so dun worry) walked into the room after Hinamori. "WOW! He's grown! Just like you Hina-chan!"

"Rangiku-san!"

Surely enough, both of them were grown up now. Matsumoto seated herself on a chair next to the bed in front of Hinamori.

"Hina-chan, you're too big to sit on that spot now! You'll break the bed!"

"No I won't! Rangiku-san!"

Matsumoto laughed at Hinamori's blushing face.

"Why do you sit there anyway? I meant to ask you this for a long time now but do you like him or something?"

Hinamori went silent and the red shade in her cheeks deepened. She got off the bed and sat herself on another chair next to Matsumoto.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hitsugaya groaned as he picked himself up off where he lay.

'_How long was I passed out for? No wait… I hear voices… someone's visiting me…'_

He looked around until he saw two faces on the wall behind him. He could easily recognise one face which belonged to that baka, Matsumoto… yet… who was the other person? She looked awfully familiar… he sat down and tried to figure out who it was.

"Shiro-chan'll wake up right?"

"Yah, of course he will! He needs you!"

'_Wait… Shiro-chan? Hina-?... No, that can't be her! The last time I saw her she was… wait… CRAP! Was I passed out for that many years?'_

He got up on his feet and brushed his white kimono. He couldn't believe it… **that **much time had passed?

Hinamori was no longer… let's just say, younger-looking anymore… she **was **still young but… not in her preteens anymore… her hair was longer and waved (she wore it in a ponytail now), her eyes were a bit larger, she was taller too… to fit the description into one word, that word would've been… Hmmmm… feminine?

'_Wait… I'm not thinking about that point anymore…'_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shiro-chan'll wake up right?" Hinamori blurted out.

"Yah, of course he will! He needs you!"

They spent the next few minutes looking at the white-haired teen in the hospital bed. His eyebrow twitched.

"He looks like he's dreaming… but he's trying to wake up… I can just … feel it!"

Matsumoto got up off her chair.

"Sorry, but I have to go no-"

"RANGIKU-SAN! Please listen to me!"

Matsumoto stood there in surprise for a few seconds before sitting back down again. The last time Hinamori'd asked her to listen to her was God knew when!

"I'll listen to you… so… what was it that you want me to-"

"I…I…" Hinamori hesitated before letting her feelings take over her mouth. "I love Hitsugaya-kun!"

Matsumoto stared in surprise at Hinamori's sudden outburst before bursting out laughing.

"Huh? What's so funny?"

"I think nearly **everybody **knows that!"

Hinamori pouted her lips and rubbed her hands together in embarrassment.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I…I… I love Hitsugaya-kun!"

Hitsugaya's heart skipped a beat.

'_Well… I knew that but… hearing it from her own mouth…'_

Hitsugaya walked towards the two faces. The cracks that he always had feared appeared in the sky again but he ignored them and started running.

The faces swiftly moved along the walls. Hitsugaya followed them. Pieces of the blackness broke off each other and fell an endless drop into the spaces below. The light was blinding now and the sound of smashing ice was deafening but he could just make out where the faces were in the mess if he squinted. He was catching up with the faces now. He could see an opening where the maze ended and there was an opening.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Then kiss him!"

"WHAT?"

"He's not awake yet?"

"No!"

"I **dare **you!"

"I don't do your dares anymore!"

"Oh… what if his first kiss gets stolen by some-"

Hinamori knew that she and Hitsugaya both gave away their first kisses to each other but the fact was that Matsumoto didn't. If Hinamori told her **that** then… Matsumoto's mouth wouldn't keep shut… either way, Matsumoto was going to spread rumours (that were true) anyway…

Hinamori leant forward and pressed her lips on his. Matsumoto stared with the mixed emotions of shock and pleasure at Hinamori's lips meeting Hitsugaya's. Hinamori pulled away and smirked at Matsumoto.

"Wow… so you **aren't **such an angel after all!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hitsugaya kept on running. He was nearly there. The spaces around him were completely white now. He then felt himself being pulled upwards and sucked into the light…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rangiku-san! At least half my diet isn't sake!"

"Oh, Hina-chan! You're so-"

Both of them froze when they heard someone murmuring. Hinamori looked around the room and out the window.

'_Hmmmm… strange… but nobody's around!'_

"Hina-chan! He's-"

Hinamori whizzed around and faced Hitsugaya. Her eyes widened as she witnessed him bunch up his fists as his eyes slowly slid open.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hitsugaya bunched up his fists as bright light poured into his vision. The first thing he saw was Matsumoto and the now-grown-up Hinamori. His eyes quickly adjusted to the light in the place he was in and they completely opened.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinamori felt tears of joy build up in the brim of her eyes. Without a thought, she leapt forward and wrapped Hitsugaya in a hug.

"OMG! You're finally awake! Yokata! I was starting to wonder if you were going to stay like that!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hitsugaya lay there in surprise.

'_What just happened? Did I just come out of a coma?'_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinamori let go and wiped away her tears.

"Ummmaa… I'll go get Unohana-taichou!" Matsumoto stammered and ran out of the room, leaving Hinamori and Hitsugaya alone.

"So… whoa! What's with my voice? (!)" Hitsugaya shut himself in surprise at how low his voice was compared to last time he heard it. Hinamori's eyes widened at the change as well but then burst out laughing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You've grown up? So have I!" Hinamori giggled in joy.

Hitsugaya scowled, or tried to, but the sudden move of his muscles in his face was too much since he hadn't moved them in a long time. He quickly let go of his scowl.

"So… ummmaa… what's been happening… NO WAIT! What about the hollow? Is it still in you?" Hitsugaya demanded half way through his question.

"Oh yeah, that thing, Kurotsuchi-taichou got rid of it!"

"How?"

"He left me tied up to a gigai for around a month and the hollow moved into the gigai and we killed it! I still can't believe that it was so easy! But that was, like, four hundred years ago!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hitsugaya's eyes blinked a couple of times in shock.

'_**Four **__hundred years? Was I gone for longer than that?"_

"But, going back to your question before on what's going on, I'm getting married!"

"What? (!)"

"I was kidding! Did you obviously think that I'd get married while you were still in a coma?" Hinamori burst out laughing at her joke as Hitsugaya's face reddened in embarrassment.

"Well… can I leave this place now?"

"Well, that depends on Unohana-taichou and if you're captain of the 10th Squad again because they STILL didn't replace you! Lazy, those people!"

Hitsugaya felt the sides of his mouth rise into a small smile before he heard footsteps approaching.

_**I'M PROBABLY GONNA END THE STORY AFTER ONE OR TWO MORE CHAPTERS THEN WITH AN EPILOGUE…**_

_**HMMM…**_

…


	18. Chapter 18

_**K… THE LAST CHAPTER MIGHT'VE BEEN A LITTLE… UMMMAA…. RUSHED MAYBE? BUT OH, WELL… CHAPTER… UMMMAA… THAT'S SO SAD, I FORGOT WHICH CHAPTER THIS IS… LOL! PS: THIS MIGHT BE THE LAST CHAPTER BUT I'M GONNA HAVE AN EPILOGUE SO YA…**_

_**ENJOY!**_

Captain Unohana's eyes widened when she saw Hitsugaya sitting up in bed. In consciousness.

"So I see you, are awake!" Unohana alleged as she walked into the room with a half surprised and half relieved Isane by her side and Matsumoto behind them. "I do realise that this is sudden but Yamamoto sou-taichou **must **decide what to do with you! Exile you or make you captain again since they **still **didn't replace you!"

Hitsugaya nodded and got off his bed, holding the bed railings for support. His legs felt weak but after a while of unsteadiness, he got used to it. He finally let go of the railings and straightened his back and stretched his arms above his head. Everyone gasped.

"Hm? What is it?" Hitsugaya cocked his eyebrow and asked them. Captain Unohana didn't really mind it but everyone else found it amazing. Hitsugaya impatiently waited for an answer and then Hinamori finally got to the point, "Ok… ummmaa… to be frank, you're taller than me!"

Hitsugaya looked down and just realised that Hinamori only reached his chin. He gaped at the top of her head for a few seconds then turned away, blushing.

'_So he's __**taller **__than me now? Hmmm… Hehehe… I __**have to **__avoid an awkward silence!'_

"Shiro-chan's Shiro-kun now!"

"Shut up!" Hitsugaya's eyebrow twitched and Matsumoto started laughing.

"You may leave the 4th Division head quarters if you wish of stay here for the night. It is up to you," with that, Captain Unohana cleared her throat and left the room.

"I'm taking a walk…" Hitsugaya muttered and walked out of the room. Hinamori stood there doing nothing until Matsumoto gestured her to follow him. She shook her head at first but then gave in and ran after her childhood friend.

"WAIT! Shiro-kun!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WAIT! Shiro-kun!"

Hitsugaya turned around and waited patiently for Hinamori to catch up. During the next few seconds of waiting, he noticed that people were **staring **at him.

"Gomene! Now, LET'S GO! Wait 'till the others see you!"

Hinamori grabbed Hitsugaya by his wrist and marched out of the 4th Division Headquarters.

"Hinamori, why is everyone staring?"

"Probably because, one- you're out of your coma and two- you're actually **taller **than **me**! Last time we talked, you were **just **my height!"

'_Is she pissed coz I'm taller than her or something? Geez…'_

"Hinamori…"

"What is it?"

They both stopped walking and looked into each other's eyes for the next few minutes. Hitsugaya went red and stammered, "Y-you can s-stop holding my arm now!"

"Oh! Gomene!" Hinamori also went red and let go of his wrist and wiped her hands on her shinigami robes.

"Why are you wiping your hands on your robes?"

"Oh! Really? Ummmaa… I… like… ummmaa…" Hinamori desperately tried to think of an excuse that wouldn't insult Hitsugaya. "MY HADS ARE SWEATING! Hehehe…"

"They weren't sweating when you were grabbing my arm!"

"Really? Umm…"

"Whatever, just drop it. What's with all of the umms?"

Hinamori just smiled and walked on.

'_So she's __**not **__going to complain? Hmmm… she __**did **__grow up…'_

"HINAMORI-KUN! There you are! Do you know where Matsumo-" Kira stopped on the spot and looked like his eyeballs were going to pop out of their sockets.

"Stop staring, Izuru." Hitsugaya grumbled and walked off in another direction.

"Did he?" Kira asked Hinamori then stopped and his mouth opened and closed a few times. Hinamori nodded and ran in the direction that Hitsugaya went.

'_Hmmm… maybe I shouldn't have left Hinamori behind? But I'll look like an idiot if I walk back to her. No wait, she's coming. I haven't seen her with her hair out in a __**long **__ time… she looks… WAIT… WHAT AM I THINKING?'_

"Hitsugaya-kun? Are you okay? Your face is red!" Hinamori inquired and waved her hands in front of Hitsugaya's face. He quickly snapped back into reality.

"Hey Toushiro!" They both turned around to see Captain Kyouraku walk in their direction. By the fact that Hitsugaya wasn't captain anymore, he had no right to object to what Shunsui'd just called him. "Old Man Yama wants to see you!"

'_See me? Now? For what?'_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hitsugaya turned around and faced Hinamori.

"I've gotta go."

"Yeah! Umm… good luck!"

"With what?"

"I'm not sure!"

Hitsugaya face casted a confused facial expression before he walked off.

'_He's cute when he blushes… ARGH! HINAMORI BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!'_

Hinamori knocked herself in the head a couple of times with her knuckles. Before she finally stopped.

'_What does Yamamoto-soutaichou want with Hitsugaya-kun?'_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**AT THE FIRST DIVISION'S MAIN OFFICE…**_

Hitsugaya stood in front of the door and was about to call out when Captain Yamamoto invited him in.

"Come in, Hitsugaya Toushiro."

Hitsugaya slid the door open and closed it behind him before walking up to the front of Captain Yamamoto's desk.

"I heard you wanted to see me, sir."

"Hmmmm… I could see that you've grown…Anyway, straight to the point. You've woken from your coma, the Sufriendo Consensia no longer exists and we still need a captain for the 10th Division."

Hitsugaya nodded his head and looked sternly into the captain's eyes.

"After thinking about this thoroughly, I have come to the decision of promoting you as she captain of the 10th Squad again."

Hitsugaya's eyes widened. Promoted to captain again? His heart leapt with joy.

"I am giving you your captain's robe now. You may leave." Yamamoto finished and handed him a larger captain's robe.

"THANK YOU SIR!" Hitsugaya bowed down and left the office.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinamori waited anxiously in front of Captain Yamamoto's office.

'_I __**have **__to do this! Ok… just go up to him and kiss him when he comes out of the office… k… I __**can **__do this!'_

Hinamori rubbed her hands together in anxiety as the door slid open.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hitsugaya slid the door open, walked out of the office and closed it again.

'_Wait 'till Hinamori hears about this…'_

He raised his head to see Hinamori impatiently waiting in front of the office for him.

"Hinamori, I'm captain of the 10th Division aga-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Hinamori ran up to him and kissed him. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

Hitsugaya first just stood there wide-eyed in shock and accidentally dropped his new captain's robe he was holding but then accepted her into a warm embrace and wrapped his arms around her petite waist and pulled her in closer only to kiss her back more passionately.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinamori pulled away when she felt the need for air. She could see Hitsugaya smiling sheepishly off into space.

"Hello? Earth to Hitsugaya-taichou! Everything alright?" Hinamori chimed. Hitsugaya was thrown into reality again.

"U-ummmaa… see you at dinner tonight?" Hitsugaya managed to stammer and Hinamori smiled at him.

"Cafeteria?"

Hitsugaya slowly nodded before they departed.

_**K… I'M IN BIG TROUBLE… I THINK I'LL MAKE THIS THE LAST CHAPPY THEN END THIS STORY WITH AN EPILOGUE…**_

_**ONE QUESTION… THIS IS AN IDEA 4 MY NEXT FANFIC, I NEED U GUYS TO ANSWER THIS IN UR REVIEWS BUT IF WE LIKE, GET A WIG, FAKE BOOBS AND ALL THAT OTHER STUFF ON TOUSHIRO, DO YOU RECKON THAT HE'D LOOK LIKE A GIRL? THANX!**_


End file.
